


Destiny's End

by KawaiiNinja



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Experimentation, Kraang Experiments, OCs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 33,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27742759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiNinja/pseuds/KawaiiNinja
Summary: What if three mutant turtle brothers found a turtle egg and took it home with them? A mutant Kraang experiment to be exact.As this new turtle grows up, he discovers his true identity of his past along with his dark destiny. He's begun to realize that there's no escaping his fate. Darkness consumes him more than ever before. How can Mikey's bros save him from the growing darkness?
Kudos: 6





	1. Prologue: Turtle Experiments

**Author's Note:**

> This is an older fic I wrote a long time ago, originally was written on my FF account until I took it down and moved it to Wattpad, and now moving it here too. Because some people in this site don't have Wattpad. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

**___________________________**

**Somewhere inside a Kraang Lab on Earth**

**___________________________**

"Test plan five experiment," a Kraang droid buzzed as a tank was lowered onto the test subject table. Inside the tank were two normal turtles, one male and the other a female. Five eggs laid at the female's feet.

A Kraang in a human suit opened the tank and took out all five eggs. Each laid into separate different tanks.

"Test the subjects Kraang."

Each tank was given a different sample from different species. One consisted of a cat's hair, dog fur, alligator scale, a piece of a lizard tail and a strip of human hair specimen. The different specimens were touched and laid onto egg, each with its DNA.

"Begin experiment."

The tanks were closed up and the ones containing the turtle eggs were filled up with mutagen. The eggs glowed brightly, and each tank had an experiment number.

"Cat and turtle specimen 551."

The first tank shook rattling loudly as the egg shell exploded exposing a deformed body.

"Unfunctioning test subject..." A cold robot hand pressed against the screen and the tank sent bolts of electricity through the deformed creature.

A loud howl could be heard inside the Kraang lab as the creature was zapped until it became unmoving, its body crumbling into pieces as the mutagen was drained. The other subjects were tested, only a few still being intact, only three eggs left.

"The one known as ET1200 of turtle and human DNA still stable..." A Kraang spoke peering through the tank at the glowing green egg.

"Alligator and lizard specimens still stable," another droid buzzed.

"Await change in mutation..."

"Kraang use heat illumination..."

The lab suddenly burst with vivid opalescent light beams hovering above the three remaining tanks.

"Mutation... three Earth days progress..."

"Once mutation complete... carry out Kraang's plan to eliminate all species from Earth.."

"Kraang will certainly make experiment subjects carry out Kraang's plan. A duty to Kraang to fulfill. The fate bound to the superior of the Kraang... This planet known as Earth shall meet its termination, dominated by the Kraang."


	2. Obtaining the Egg

To the three mutant turtle brothers life was just a regular basis. Their lives were nothing compared to anything special of the sort. It mostly consisted of hard ninja training. Yet, even as close as the brothers were, there were times when they'd shut each other out.

Donnie was always occupied in his lab trying to avoid Leo and Raph's constant bickering. They'd quarrel over the simplest things and sometimes would result in one of them getting injured. Raph had been fighting Leo ever since they were little, and it intensified as Sensei chose Leo to be the leader of their ninja team.

Except it was on one day out on patrol that the brothers never thought that their lives would change...

______________________________

The three twelve-year-old turtles were topside one night, watching the streets for any sign of activity.

"Look down there," Leo pointed as the three leaned over with such scrutiny over the edge of the roof.

"It's the Kraang," Donnie muttered. "What are they doing in that warehouse?"

"I say we go down there and smash them to pieces!" Raph growled.

"Not until we know what they're up to," Leo replied.

"Have you guys ever had the feeling that out family is somehow incomplete?" Donnie randomly asked.

"Where in the world did this come from?" Raph scoffed.

"Something just feels missing..."

"I've noticed that took over the years," Leo mumbled as he watched the Kraang enter the warehouse down below.

"What now Fearless leader?" Raph mocked.

"I say we go down there," Leo frowned in suspicion. The two followed after Leo as he leapt down and snuck through the warehouse window.

"It's... a Kraang lab?" Donnie sputtered as they silently watched behind a pile of metal boxes.

"Experiment T32 complete." A robotic voice could be heard.

"They're... creating mutant experiments?" Donnie gasped sharply.

"It's' time to go ninjas!" Leo ordered. They all dived from behind the boxes as laser beams were immediately fired at them.

"Kraang inject experiments with control serums," one Kraang held out a long syringe.

"Oh no you don't!" Leo growled using his katana to slice off the robot's hand then he stabbed the droid's body.

"Kraang must retreat to the Kraang..."

Pieces of scrap and metal were littered across the lab floor.

"Kraang will never inform the enemies known as the turtles of Kraang's plan..."

"Oh yeah?" Raph smirked stalking towards the droid that he had recently cut off its robot arms and legs.

"Kraang's experiments will obliterate the enemies known as the turtles likewise all life forms..."

"Okay, that's it..." Raph growled stabbing the droid with his sai. The little pink alien screeched leaving the robot body. "Aw sick..." Raph turned his head as many other pink aliens followed after. Every Kraang had retreated from the robot bodies and soon into disappearance as they fled from the lab.

As Raph turned around he noticed two tanks filled with mutagen containing two horrid looking creatures.

One being a blue lizard with a black turtle shell and its long-spiked tail hit the glass tank hissing loudly as it bared its long-pointed teeth. The other consisted of an alligator and turtle hybrid mutant. It was white like an albino with blank black eyes and the body seemed too big for the turtle shell to contain.

"Poor creatures..." Donnie muttered. "They were made into hideous life forms..."

"What about this one?" Leo pointed to the third tank. It was just a glowing green egg drifting in the mutagen filled tank.

"It'll probably become more hideous than these two," Raph huffed.

"Wait, let me see..." Donnie pushed Raph aside resulting in the hot head to scowl angrily. Donnie strode forward standing next to Leo as he peered through the tank reading the labels upon the screen aligned to the right side of the tank. "Hmmm, this one is a... turtle experimented with human DNA..."

"Wait... just like us huh? Half turtle, half human..." Donnie blinked at Leo and shook his head.

"No, according to the labels on this screen this experiment isn't complete."

"We have to take it out then," Leo suddenly blurted surprising Donnie and Raph.

"Are you crazy Leo?" Raph pointed to the other creatures. "That creature will turn hideous like those two!"

"Not if we take it out. That's why we must take it out."

"Did you hear that one Kraang droid Leo? Those creatures were made to destroy us and all life forms!"

"Really? How can it destroy if it's not even born yet?" Leo folded his arms across his plastron.

"We cannot take that thing out..." Raph growled. "I say we just destroy it immediately!" The red banded turtle held out his sai over the tank.

"NO!" Leo unsheathed his katana blade blocking Raph's sai. "How can you even think to kill an unborn turtle mutant?" The leader growled shoving Raph backwards. He opened the tank hatch and shoved his blade through the bottom of the tank until the blade touched the bottom of the egg and he shoved it upright, the egg flying straight up from the tank and Leo used his right hand to catch the egg before it could hit anything. Leo pulled his sword out from the tank sheathing it back into the scabbard.

"What are you planning on doing with that egg?" Donnie asked.

"I'm taking it home with us," Leo hastily replied.

"What!?" Raph gaped. "There's no way we're taking that egg home with us!"

"What other choice do we have Raph? Leave this creature to the Kraang so it becomes corrupt and hideous? Or to take it out and leave it someplace where it would die?"

"That thing is dangerous!" Raph pointed an accusing finger to the green egg.

"It's harmless!" Leo argued with such relevance.

"Leo's right," Donnie stated succinctly. "That living thing hasn't even hatched yet."

"We can't take that egg with us!" Raph growled out of volition.

"I'm not going to just let it die and become more hideous in the Kraang's hands," Leo scowled gently caressing the egg protectively. "There's nothing you can do Raph that will make me change my own mind. I'm not letting an evil race of aliens and robots use this turtle..." Leo walked forward with tentative steps with Donnie and Raph following suit.

Raph groaned loudly walking faster 'til he was up at Leo's pace as they exited the warehouse.

Leo protectively clutched the egg at Raph's crazed look he was giving towards the egg.

"The Kraang droid said something about these experiments that were to destroy all life forms, including us. You do realize Leo that you're bringing in a murderer into our home."

"It's not going to be a murderer Raph," Leo rolled his eyes.

"How do you know?" Raph gave Leo a disapproving look. "The reason the creature is part turtle and human was because it was experimented on in the first place, before it even hatched, and I bet the Kraang injected some kind of psycho killer instinct into the turtle's blood stream."

"Don't call it that! We don't even know what the creature is like!" Leo glared back at Raph.

Donnie dared not to step in between the intense glares his two older brothers were giving each other... well, they were all basically the same age.

"Oh yeah? What if it hatches and attacks us?" Raph smirked.

"It won't happen."

"What?" Raph gave Leo a blank look. "That thing was made to kill..."

"Enough!" Leo interrupted loudly. "Enough with talking about this baby mutant turtle as a killer. I know that it won't become one and I'll make sure of it. It deserves better than what the life for this turtle is destined to turn out when it didn't even have a choice in the very first place, or any home or any family."

"Those creepy hideous turtle experiments were probably that turtle's family," Donnie spoke. Leo glared over the back of his shoulder causing Donnie to flinch visibly.

"Even if they were, we all saw how hideous and what kind of monsters those two will turn into. They won't treat this turtle baby as a sibling or family member. That's why I'm taking it home with us. It deserves a better life, and a better family."

"Wait... you're saying that we're going to raise that baby into our family?" Donnie's mouth hung open.

Leo nodded his head. "Yes, we are..."

"I ain't treating that thing as a brother or sister!" Raph growled.

"You will have to Raph..." Leo glared back at Raph as they climbed down the manhole into the sewers.


	3. Unpropitious Actions

As the three entered the main area of the lair Raph wearily reached for the egg making Leo pull it away from out of range.

"Give me the egg," Raph seethed. "I'll just set it on the beanbag here," he motioned towards the beanbag near his feet.

"No," Leo curved an arm around the egg. "I'm watching over it, not you... You'll just hurt and kill the baby."

"No, I won't," Raph barked back. "I'll just set it down!"

"Oh yeah?" Leo glared at the red masked turtle. "Then, why are you holding your sai?"

Raph shrugged, "I'm just holding it cause I feel like it."

"Right..." Leo sighed.

Donnie didn't dare to utter a single most word and stayed silent.

"Just hand me the egg," Raph grounded out from his trembling mouth.

Leo grinded his teeth together, "I don't trust you..."

"Oh? You don't trust me huh?" Raph twirled his sai stalking towards Leo as the leader started to walk backwards retreating far as possible from Raph.

"What are you doing Raph?" Donnie's face twisted into panic as he saw the dark look on Raph's face.

 _Was he actually going to kill that unborn turtle?_ His heart pounded in his plastron as Raph's arm raised his sai as it split into the air being clutched tightly in his curled fist.

"You know... with one shot I can aim my sai straight into that egg..." Raph growled dangerously loud.

"NO!" Leo yelled in an outburst both arms shielding the egg.

"What is this commotion?" A voice boomed causing the dark atmosphere in the entire room to freeze as Raph froze in dread.

"We found this mutant turtle-human egg in a Kraang lab," Donnie explained.

"I brought it here Sensei," Leo spoke. "I wanted to protect it, the turtle deserves a better life than in that horrible lab and Raph here was just attempting to kill it."

"What!?" Raph lowered his sai immediately. "I wasn't trying to kill that thing..."

"Raphael," Splinter orderly sternly and Raph flinched at the use of his full name. "What did I tell you?"

"Uh... to never kill unless it's an enemy and you're in danger?" Raph cast his eyes downward.

"Exactly," Splinter came down the dojo steps towards his son. "Killing an innocent being is a sin Raphael."

"It's not innocent!" Raph blurted. "That thing was created in that Kraang lab to become a killer!"

"Raphael!" All three brothers flinched audibly from the loud tap of the cane. "You are not to judge an unborn living being... Whether it becomes a true monster or not. We do not kill... Understood?"

"Hai Sensei," Raph nodded his head.

"Now go to your room and advise over your actions."

Shoving his sai away into his belt Raph left his room without a word.

"I can't believe that he'd kill such a thing as this," Leo shook his head.

"Leonardo," the said turtle lifted his head up to Master Splinter's face. "What do you believe about this creature?"

"I just know that it has a great potential," Leo beamed down at the egg. "It deserves a better life than it was planned out for..."

"Hmmm," Splinter stroke his rat beard.. "You speak of this creature as a turtle and human?"

"Hai Sensei," Donnie nodded. "It's just like us, thought it would be different perhaps."

Splinter nodded and grinned at Leo. "You've made the right choice Leonardo," he rested a paw on the turtle's shoulder.

"Thank you Sensei... so, since this is the choice I've made along with you guys... this turtle will become part of our family... am I right Sensei?"

"Indeed Leonardo, that turtle may become part of our family no matter the circumstances."

"Speaking of that, we need to think of a name for it," Leo beamed excitedly.

Splinter beamed proudly. "Indeed, my son..."

"So, that turtle will become my younger brother or sister?" Donnie hesitantly asked.

"It will be the younger brother or sister to all of us," Leo replied.

Donnie grinned widely, "May I... touch it?"

"You can," Leo let Donnie's arm reach over his to touch the egg.

"Fascinating..."

"So, do you have any ideas for a name Donnie?" Leo asked.

"Well, if it's a girl, I do like the name of Venus..."

"Yeah, it's pretty alright," Raph huffed leaning against the stairs to the bedrooms.

"Raphael, did I just inform you to go into your room?" Splinter scolded.

"You did," Raph kept his gaze down. "And I've thought about it already."

"Oh really?" Leos scoffed. "For only a few minutes?"

"I've thought about it sincerely..." Raph spoke surprising the three. "I won't hurt the egg, I promise..."

Splinter nodded his head in satisfaction and Leo's eyes widened.

"Sensei, you can't just..."

"I'm leaving my sais here..." Raph set down his sais onto the top of the stairs. "If that makes this any better..."

"No, it doesn't," Leo frowned.

Raph slowly walked forward until he stood by Leo and Donnie. "If this turtle baby will become a brother or sister to you two, then it will be to me too."

"Oh really? When you obviously tried to kill it?" Leos muttered disapprovingly.

"It won't happen again," Raph met Leo's dark blue irises.

"I'm still not going to let you touch it Raph."

"Fine then," Raph shrugged. "So, uh... Venus is the girl's name?" The hothead ignored Leo's reluctant look.

Donnie nodded his head seemingly to have forgotten Raph's recent actions. "We also need a boy name..."

"A Renaissance name would suit well," Splinter suggested. "Just like your three names my sons."

"Well, there's Titian, Lorenzo..." Donnie held out his hand.

"No," Leo shook his head.

"Uccelio?" The answer was another shake of the head. "Masaccio, Piero, Antunello..." The genius kept rambling on random Renaissance names. "Masolino..."

"Wait," Leo's face brightened. "Something that starts with an 'M' would be great."

"Mantengna, Masaccio..." Donnie rambled on further.

"Michelangelo.." Splinter suddenly spoke. The moment the name was heard it was followed by silence to which Donnie had a thoughtful pensive look on his face.

"Michelangelo," Leo beamed. "I can tell it already suits this baby if it's a boy."

"Indeed," Splinter nodded his head. "If I brought four baby turtles instead of you three I would name the fourth one Michelangelo."

"Yes, that's perfect!" Donnie grinned. "Venus for a girl and Michelangelo for a boy!"

Raph huffed folding his arms across his plastron. "Now that settles it."

"The next thing to do is to keep the egg warm," Donnie stated. "We can set the egg in my lab under a heat lamp and make a soft nest for it."

"Sure," Leo grinned and he met Raph's gaze his expression promptly changing. "I'll stay and sleep in the lab."

Raph's eyes narrowed and Donnie nebulously shrugged.

"Alright then, are you sure Leo, that you're willing to sleep on a cot in the lab?"

"I don't mind," Leo shook his head.

"O-kay then, why don't we set up the database for the nest?"

Leo nodded in approval following after Donnie with Splinter into the lab with Raph following behind. Leo watched Donnie as the genius cleared off a section of his lab table setting up a heat lamp and pulling out soft fuzzy blankets, he set the egg into the soft nest with such care.

The heat lamp was turned on brightly seemingly already doing its job to heat up the egg to keep it warm.

"Now we wait until it hatches," Donnie pulled back regarding the egg scrutinizing it as he checked it over.

"It looks... peaceful..." Raph took a step closer and grunted as Leo stepped in front of him.

"You get no closer Raph," Leo growled lowly.

Raph's mouth twitched in irritation. "What? I'm not going to do anything..."

"I'm not letting you off that easily..."

"Leonardo," Splinter had an austere expression. "I know that you don't trust Raphael to not hurt the egg. If that egg is now in our family, Raphael will be a part of this too."

Leo scowled huffing loudly. "Hai Sensei."

Splinter strutted forward gently rubbing his paw over the domed tip of the egg. "Inform me if it hatches."

Leo nodded, and Splinter left the lab leaving the three to themselves.

"I'm still not letting you near that egg," Leo glowered stubbornly at Raph.

"You can't be serious! Did you hear what Sensei said? That thing will be my brother or sister as it is to the two of you guys. I deserve the same right as you and Donnie do!"

"No, you don't..."

"Leo..." Donnie mumbled unsatisfied as Leo purposely ignored him.

"As your leader, I insist that you leave the lab Raph."

"What? You can't just..."

"GET OUT!" Leo roared. He shoved his hands against Raph's plastron forcing the red masked turtle back. Donnie flinched at Leo's loud growl along with Raph seething angrily. "We don't need you in here anymore... You don't deserve any chance Raph..."

Donnie ever wondered that if someday... Leo and Raph's constant quarreling with one another would shatter their relationship as close ties as brothers. Usually Raph's the one who starts off the fights in the first place but, now Leo was the one who was going too far this time.

"I SAID... GET OUT OF HERE!"

"Fine! I'm going!" Raph hissed turning on his heel leaving the lab as he slammed the big metal doors loudly. There was a loud eerie sound of something smashing behind the lab doors and Donnie could only guess that Raph had punched or kicked the pin ball machine resulting it to crash loudly.

Donnie gave Leo a look of sympathy and one of disapproval. "That was harsh Leo, why'd you shut Raph out?"

"I don't trust him," Leo laid a hand onto the egg. "Not after what he tried to do..."

Donnie frowned feeling like he should do more to fix this but, Leo's ominous expression was one that you should never interfere with. Hopefully everything will turn out alright... and yet for the genius... even he couldn't tell. Raph still deserved to have the right to be with his new sibling just as he and Leo were to have.


	4. Welcome to the Family

The next day Leo didn't dare to leave the lab. In the mist of the early morning Raph was leaning against the open lab door. He felt anger towards Leo, and he was acting super protective of the egg even from him. He did realize how he himself would act if one of his brothers tried to attack this egg. Now, he could see why Leo was angry at him but, he couldn't be like that forever. Soon, that egg would hatch, and the little turtle wouldn't want a family that's constantly fighting each other all the time. Maybe Raph should go in there and apologize... after all, everyone knew it was rare for him to do so.

Slowly, Raph trudged forward towards the egg whom Leo was leaning against the tabletop protectively. Raph was about to touch the egg when he had the instinct that he should ask Leo. It might be worse if he touched it and Leo woke up and the Fearless leader would have a tantrum that's for sure.

"Leo..." Raph gently shook the leader's shoulder.

Stirring gently while muttering Leo's eyes shoot open and a snarl erupts from his mouth the moment he saw Raph.

"I... I'm sorry man..." Raph spoke. He wasn't great with words and he just hoped that Leo would at least give him a chance. He felt terrible for what he had done just like those other times when he got so angry that he accidently hurt Donnie or Leo.

_What was it with him and his bad temper?_

"Uh... you know..." Raph rubbed the back of his head nervously. Surprisingly Leo stayed silent intently listening. "I can see why you don't want me near that egg, because of my actions and my temper..." And that was the first time Raph ever admitted that he had a temper when he would always deny it. "You're right... I don't deserve to be near that egg... I uh... I'll just leave right now.." Raph turned on his heel and stopped in his tracks suddenly as a hand grasped his shoulder.

"Thanks, Raph, I'm glad you apologized, and you know... I've been a little harsh to you..." Raph blinked in uttermost surprise as he turned around to face Leo. "You deserve the chance... you really do and I... I'll let you touch the egg..."

"Really?" Leo nodded and pulled away as Raph turned his head towards the egg. Raph's hand gently touched the domed top of the egg a warm feeling blooming across his plastron. It wasn't like anything Raph felt before. He felt a new surge of feelings, a strong feeling of protectiveness. "Now I can see why you're so protective of this egg."

Leo chuckled his midnight blue eyes sparkling. "Yeah, it's something isn't it? It's so precious."

"Yeah," Raph nodded grinning. He skimmed his fingers across the roundness of the egg when until suddenly the egg began to twitch. Pulling his hand back in shock Raph gazed at the egg as it seemed to shake. "What's happening!?" He cried.

"It's hatching!" Leo's eyes widened and Raph closed his mouth immediately. "DONNIE! MASTER SPLINTER!" Leo yelled at the top of his lungs.

Donnie frantically burst through the lab from upon hearing Leo's yell. He scrambled over rushing towards the egg. The three gathered around along with Master Splinter as Donnie set the egg upon a blanket unto the floor. They all watched the cracks cut across the surface of the egg. It cracked slowly, seemingly taking a long process.

"Should we help it?" Raph asked concerned. They've been waiting for a full five minutes and the egg still hadn't hatched completely.

"No," Donnie replied. "We cannot disturb the essence nature of the egg. This is essential for the baby to do everything on its own."

So, they all waited in anticipation each with their breaths held. The three brothers had never witnessed a hatching before or even beheld a baby either.

A loud crack split into the air as the egg was completely covered with cracks. Suddenly, a piece of the eggshell popped off revealing a tiny hand. A little bit of clear goo was oozing out from the hole and yet, no one didn't care about that.

"Awww," Leo leaned forward for a better look. They all watched in awe as more body parts appeared until finally the eggshell shattered into pieces. There was clear goop everywhere, and laying on the soft fuzzy blanket lay a lime green baby turtle. Its eyes were shut tightly clenching its little fists and the tiny toes curling. It looked exactly like the three brothers though it had different features than the rest of them.

A loud cry erupted from the little turtle's mouth wailing loudly causing the three to flinch. Master Splinter reached forward gently lifting the baby mutant turtle. "Shh, little one..." Splinter soothed.

The baby opened its eyes for the very first time and the three brothers gasped sharply. They've never seen such eyes like this... a baby blue that curiously gazed up at Master Splinter. A few tiny freckles dotted the turtle's cheeks and the three brothers felt their hearts bloom with warmth.

"What's the gender Sensei?" Donnie promptly asked.

Splinter lifted the baby to his eye level and lifted the baby's legs up. "It's a boy."

"Sweet..." Leo grinned. "Then, his name shall be Michelangelo."

"He's so cute..." Donnie cooed as the baby turned its head gazing with those beautiful baby blue eyes at Donnie.

Master Splinter grinned pride until the baby Michelangelo shut his eyes again wailing at the top of his lungs.

"What is it?" Raph covered his ears.

"He's hungry," Splinter grinned and slowly stood up walking towards the kitchen.

"Well, Master Splinter did raise us, so he knows what to do," Donnie grinned.

Leo turned his head. "I'm going to watch Master Splinter."

"Count me in Leo."

"Me too."

The three walked into the kitchen watching as Master Splinter pulled out an old baby bottle filling it up with the milk and microwaving it to keep it warm. Master Splinter beckoned for Leo to come over. Leo blinked as Master Splinter showed him how to hold the baby properly and handed Leo the warm bottle.

Leo held the bottle to the baby's mouth and baby Michelangelo chirped happily greedily sucking on the bottle. Some milk was spilling across Michelangelo's mouth and drooling down his little plastron. Donnie couldn't help himself but, to chuckle at the sight.

"Welcome to the family Michelangelo..."

Every day, before training the brothers would wake up to help Master Splinter with Michelangelo. Donnie grinned as he sat in the kitchen one day with Leo and Raph watching him as he fed Michelangelo. Leo cooed at the baby resulting it to gurgle back at him. This was something adorable and the brothers all adored it. Leo and Raph seemed to be fighting less and the brothers found themselves together more often.

Michelangelo gave out a loud cry and Donnie reached over to pull the bottle away.

"He needs his diaper changed I'm guessing..."

Raph scowled as he seemed to hate this one part. "Just come and get me when it's nap time..."

"Oh no Raph," Leo grinned mischievously grabbing his shoulder. "You're coming with me and Donnie to watch Michelangelo get his diaper changed."

Raph huffed his mouth settling in a thin line. "There's ain't no way I'm changing his diaper."

"You'll probably have to Raph, sometime..." Leo nudged Raph's arm chuckling.

Raph rolled his eyes as he followed Donnie and Leo into the lab as Donnie set Michelangelo down on a soft mat changing his diaper.

"Ugh, did Master Splinter have to do this to us?" Raph covered his nose at the horrible smell.

"Heh, he sure did," Leo grinned as Donnie asked him to hand over the baby wipes. Donnie cleaned up Michelangelo and wrapped him into a clean diaper while throwing away the dirty one.

"There, all clean now," Donnie cooed as Michelangelo blinked up at him confused. "It's time for you nap time now..."

That was what it took to make Raph grin once more. "It's my turn now."

"Be careful with him Raph," Leo took the baby from Donnie gently settling him into Raph's arms.

"Don't worry Leo, I've got 'tis."

Leo nodded, "Well, I'm going to meditate, have fun putting Michelangelo to sleep." He then left the lab silently and Donnie grinned at Raph.

"You can just set him in his pen in the living room, make sure that he's wrapped up in that fuzzy blue blanket."

"I've got this Don," Raph rolled his eyes. "If all of you guys can help to take of him, then I can too."

"Sure, have fun then, I'll just stay in here and don't come back in I will be working on some dangerous experiment, so I can't be having any distractions."

Raph curved his arm protectively over Michelangelo. "Yeah, I'm keeping him away from you."

Donnie chuckled, "Just only when I'm working on my experiments..." He turned towards his desk pulling out his goggles.

Raph turned around slowly exiting the lab as he glanced down at Michelangelo as he yawned. He looked so cute whenever he did that, and it always made Raph feel all tingly and warm inside.

"You're tired huh?"

Michelangelo's only response was another little adorable yawn and his tiny hands gently rubbing at his eyes tiredly.

"Hmm," Raph blinked as he slowly trudged down the step into the TV pit glancing over at the pen. Tugging out the blue fuzzy blanket Raph wrapped it around Michelangelo tucking him in cozily. He gently lowered his arms into the pen settling Michelangelo down. "Sleep tight baby bro." He grinned and pulled his hands back.

Immediately Michelangelo began to cry loudly his little feet kicking against the fuzzy blanket wrapped around him.

"What do you want?" Raph leaned over the pen peering down at Michelangelo.

Michelangelo stopped wailing as he glanced up at Raph's face. He cooed loudly reaching with his tiny hands up at Raph.

"You need to go to sleep, it's nap time," Raph replied.

Michelangelo didn't seem to respond to that and only kept his hands up trying to reach out to Raph.

"Go to sleep, I've got to go and train some more." Raph leaned back and it only caused Michelangelo to wail loudly.

"What?" Raph snapped bitterly. He turned his attention back to the pen scowling as Michelangelo still kept wailing kicking his tiny feet and his hands gently clawing at his blanket. Sighing loudly Raph gently reached down scooping up Michelangelo. "What do you want? Just stop crying already."

Michelangelo still didn't stop his wailing and his little hands were trying to grasp Raph's plastron.

"Okay, okay, fine..." Raph huffed as he stepped back setting himself onto the beanbag slowly leaning back resting Michelangelo against his plastron.

Michelangelo's wailing slowly died down and he lowered his small head pressing it against Raph's plastron and Raph heard a tiny little murmur. He blinked glancing down at Michelangelo who was pressing his little head right above where Raph's heart would be located. For the very first time, Michelangelo's mouth curved into a tiny smile. None of them had yet witnessed Michelangelo to smile just yet and right now, Raph felt like the luckiest turtle in the world.

Raph could feel his heart beating underneath his plastron and Michelangelo seemed to coo at the feeling. Was his heart calming Michelangelo down?

Raph blinked as a tiny hand slowly grasped the jagged cut on his plastron. Using his other hand Raph slowly moved Michelangelo's fingers away from his lightning-shaped chip cut on the top of the left side of his plastron. He didn't want Michelangelo to cut his little fingers on the sharp jarred edges. Raph let go of Michelangelo's hand as he pulled his hand back resting it atop Raph's plastron.

Raph grinned as Michelangelo was soon fast asleep still intently listening to the older one's strong beating heart. Now, this was something new about Michelangelo and Raph smirked wickedly to himself.

He had finally found a way to calm Michelangelo down immediately and no one else knew about this, and he would keep it that way, a secret between only himself and baby Michelangelo.

Soon, Raph found himself fast asleep with his arms protectively around Michelangelo as the baby laid on top of Raph's plastron staying calm at the feeling of the strong heart beating.

Raph would not tell Leo and Donnie how to calm Michelangelo like this and he wouldn't want them to see him like this. Yet, as sleep even claimed him along with Michelangelo he wouldn't be able to know if Leo and Donnie would ever be watching him and yet, they were after a few hours had passed.

"Just look at that," Donnie whispered quietly standing beside Leo as they watched Raph who was snoring upon the beanbag with Michelangelo laying on top of his plastron.

Leo couldn't help but to let that wide grin split upon his face. "Looks like Raph is such a softie after all..."

And away in the realm of the dreamland. Raph curved his arm more tightly around Michelangelo.


	5. Marvelous Times

For some reason as the brothers watched Michelangelo he seemed to age faster than normal. Just after a week he was able to stand on his own and finally took his first steps and Raph was the one who witnessed it first.

Michelangelo was the one who walked to Raph. And of course, the brothers and Master Splinter made Raph change Mikey's diaper, needless to say Raph was not amused. He felt sick for days just for that one time he changed Mikey's diaper like it had been the end of the world.

"Oh, geez Raph, it's just a diaper," Donnie rolled his eyes as he had to walk over to Raph who had his nose plugged the whole time while taking Mikey's diaper off.

"It's like the whole world smells!" Raph grunted as Donnie took over his diaper changing task.

"It's not the end of the world Raph."

The next thing they know Michelangelo was starting to talk, babbling unclear words, Leo had asked Donnie why Michelangelo seemed to be aging so quickly. He nearly looked like a two-year-old now. Donnie said that it was probably something to do with his mutation as being an experiment with the Kraang and this could be one of the results of the aftereffects.

As weeks went by so did Michelangelo's age. His first words was directed to Master Splinter calling him 'dada.' The brothers thought it was adorable. Instead of using Michelangelo's name later on since the little turtle had a hard time pronouncing it correctly he then just went by Mikey.

"Lee!" Mikey cried running up to Leo in an excited manner as the brothers were about to out skating on their boards. "I wanna skee!"

"It's skateboarding Mikey and you can do it when you're older," Leo knelt down so he was in level with the little boy turtle.

"No!" Mikey stomped on his little foot. "I wanna skee!"

"I'll teach you how to skate someday Mikey," Leo grinned.

"Yay!" Mikey squealed clenching his little fists.

"Michelangelo?" The little turtle glanced up at Master Splinter. "Why don't we go into the kitchen to eat some lunch while your brothers go out?"

"I hunwy dada!" The little turtle bolted for the kitchen making the older brothers chuckle.

Michelangelo sure was aging abnormally fast. The next two weeks he acted like a five-year-old. That's when Master Splinter decided to finally train him as a ninja.

"I be a ninja?" Mikey's eyes sparkled as he sat in the dojo next to his brothers.

"Yes Michelangelo," Splinter beamed. "You are old enough to start training."

"Yay! I get a mask like Leo, D and Waph?"

"Yes, you do," Splinter chuckled. He pulled out different variations of colored cloth and Mikey squealed pointing to the bright orange one.

"I want tat one!"

"Good choice Michelangelo," Splinter reached over to grasp the orange colored cloth and pulled it around Michelangelo's head and eyes. "This color suits you my son."

"Look! I have a mask! I a ninja!" Mikey beamed pretending to do a ninja move and almost ended with himself falling against the floor.

"Careful," Leo caught him before he could hurt himself. Mikey was always a troublemaker, trouble always seemed to find him as he would find so many ways that could result in him getting hurt.

"Sensei?" Leo had a solemn look on his face. He leaned over to whisper into his father's ear. "Do you think it's okay to train Mikey as a ninja if he was an experiment from the Kraang?"

Without being noticed Mikey somehow hid behind Leo overhearing his words. "What's a experi?... I a experi?"

"It's nothing Mikey," Donnie picked up the young turtle. "Leo's just asking Sensei if you can actually train to become a ninja."

"Okie," Mikey blinked confused.

"Why don't you choose your weapon here?" Donnie set Mikey down onto the ground in front of the weapon rack. Mikey's attention was focused on the displays of weapons before his eyes. This added much relief to the brothers systems.

"Would we have to tell him someday?" Donnie whispered.

"Hopefully not," Raph huffed in response.

"We must be ready if it does happen," Leo muttered.

"And let's hope that he'll never know," Donnie added quietly.

"Look at 'tis!" Mikey pointed to a pair of nun-chucks. "I want tat!"

"That Michelangelo," Master Splinter knelt next to the boy after he recently answered Leonardo's question with an approval. "You really want that? It's called nun-chucks and it is a very complex weapon. It will be hard Michelangelo..."

"I want it!" Mikey reached his hand into a box as he picked up the wooden nun-chucks smaller than the original that sat with a few other weapons in the rack. He twirled it above his head like he already knew how to use it. The brothers gaped in shock, they were never like that when they were young.

"You've got natural raw talent my son," Master Splinter beamed.

Mikey still had no clue what his master had said and only twirled the wooden nun-chucks slapping it against the dojo floor. And from that day on Mikey was trained to become a ninja. He'd watch his brothers spar in the dojo and try to copy their moves after each passing day.

"Each ninja has their own style of fighting," Leo leaned down onto one knee studying Michelangelo closely.

"Uhuh," Mikey nodded throwing out a small fist. "And this is my way!"

Leo chuckled gently bumping the back of Mikey's shell. "Keep your stance straight, stand tall."

"Like 'tis?" Mikey straightened his shell and small body posture.

"Yes, good job."

Mikey beamed as Master Splinter came forward showing him how hold his stance.

As the days continued on the three brothers would still go out on their nightly patrols and Mikey was eager to follow them.

"No Mikey, you can't come to patrol with us," Leo glanced down as Mikey grabbed his leg. Mikey had been aging fairly quickly and the brothers were worried that Mikey would soon age over them. Though, by Donnie's calculations, there would be a time when Mikey's age would settle down to the normal regular pace. Right now, he was standing as a seven-year-old. At least they could still track his age.

"No! I wanna go!" Mikey stomped his foot in an irritated manner.

"You can when you're older Mikey," Donnie folded his arms.

"Too long!"

"No, it won't be," Raph huffed. "You're aging fast bro."

"Can't we do something together?" Mikey whined. "It lonely here without you."

"It's fine Mikey, you'll be just fine Master Splinter is still..."

"Skateboarding?" Mikey squeaked. "Take me skateboarding!" He bounced on the little balls of his feet.

The three brothers each shared a glance betwixt themselves and Donnie shrugged.

"Not much going on tonight Leo, I heard that it'll probably rain."

Leo sighed, glancing back down at Mikey. "Alright, we'll go skateboarding."

"Yay!" Mikey jumped excitedly as his brothers chuckled shaking their heads.

They decided to skateboard in the sewers and Donnie even brought a mini skateboard for Mikey.

"Now, remember what I taught you?" Leo watched as Donnie set down the mini skateboard with Mikey climbing onto it immediately. He nodded, his little feet trudging the ground before giving one shove and the skateboard rolled on its wheels down the sewer tunnel.

Mikey laughed with glee as his brothers skated their boards around him rolling over the rounded curves of the slick tunnel.

"You think you can go faster?" Raph smirked.

"Raph!" Leo hissed. "He shouldn't be going any faster."

"He could get hurt," Donnie added with a matter of fact.

"This is too boring..." Raph rolled his emerald irises. "I'm up for some action!" He pushed himself forward his skateboard rolling down with greater speed.

"Let's go faster!" Mikey cheered.

Leo and Donnie were pushing themselves forward though they still kept a keen eye upon Mikey.

"Look! A lizard!" Mikey pointed as a small green lizard crawled across the ceiling down the wall and into another tunnel. Mikey suddenly swerved his skateboard to the side riding his skateboard down the other tunnel chasing after the lizard.

"MIKEY!"

The freckled turtle gave no heed to his older brothers yells as the tunnel went down like a ramp his skateboarding rolling faster with speed. The lizard disappeared in a hole and Mikey screamed as his skateboard picked up with speed. One of the wheels hit a rock bucking Mikey off his skateboard as he went soaring forward his body landing with a splash into a large puddle of rainwater just about nearly three feet deep.

Thrashing around for a mere minute Mikey pulled himself back onto the sewer cement. He glanced up as rain droplets seemed to drip over his head. With such curiosity Mikey slowly climbed up the ladder nearing top of the manhole cover. He had never been to the world above and his little hand shoved with all his might against the cover as it slowly plopped up just barely enough for Mikey to see the world out beyond.

Everything seemed dark, gray and gloomy. Large dark droplets of rain seemed to platter the strange world before the youngster's eyes.

Mikey suddenly yelped in fear as a flash of light bolted across the dark sky followed with the sound of roaring, a thunderous sound that seemingly shook the ground. Another flash of light bolted, and Mikey blinked as a shadow stood not too far off.

A flash of light bloomed across the shadow illuminating its features. Mikey suddenly grinned despite how the roaring thunder seemed to frighten him. It was a turtle like him, and Mikey was about to wave when a long tail flickered behind the turtle. The turtle creature was only slightly bigger than Mikey in size.

The little freckled turtle froze his other hand grasping his short orange mask tails as the weird turtle-like lizard grinned revealing a thin line of arrayed sharp teeth to glisten in the flare of the light. The creature's attention wasn't directed upon Mikey and it showed no indication that it had seen Mikey whatsoever. The pale eyes blinked suddenly turning red and Mikey screamed in terror losing his balance tumbling off the ladder. The little turtle shut his eyes tightly as he fell and kept screaming even when his body was jerked to a sudden stop.

"Mikey!"

Baby blue eyes blinked up meeting three familiar faces of none other than his brothers.

"What were you doing?" Raph hissed angrily and Mikey only cried like a frightened child as he buried his head into Leo's plastron, as he was the one who was grasping his smaller body that shook like a ragdoll.

"Don't do that ever again Mikey..." Leo whispered.

"I'm scared!" Mikey whimpered his little fingers clasping onto the edges of Leo's shell tightly.

"You're safe Mikey, we've got you," Raph whispered soothingly.

"I saw... something scawy!" Mikey cried out his little voice raw.

"What did you see?" Donnie gently asked.

"A monster!" Mikey choked pressing his face closer into Leo's plastron. "A tuwtle and lizard monster! Sharp teeth, white and wed eyes!"

Leo shared a panicked expression between Raph and Donnie.

"You don't think that it could actually be...?" Donnie opened his mouth in utter shock.

"Shhh," Leo held a finger to his mouth. "Mikey?" He brought the crying frightened turtle to his eye level. "Whatever monster you saw, it wasn't real."

"It was't?" Mikey blinked rubbing his tear stained eyes.

"All monsters aren't real Mikey," Donnie added.

The youngest let out a shaky breath as Leo caressed him closer. "You're safe Mikey, nothing can hurt you."

Mikey let out a breath of relief as Leo rubbed his shell softly.

"And Raph here can scare all the monsters away."

"That's right," Raph smirked.

"Waphie! I want Waphie!" Mikey reached his arms out desperately towards Raph.

Raph huffed as Leo handed Mikey over who let out a sigh of content.

"Just go to sleep Mikey," Leo soothed the frantic turtle.

Mikey sighed, pressing his head against Raph's plastron listening to the strong beat that would always calm him down and lure him into sleep.

"He asleep Raph?"

Raph nodded glancing down as Mikey's breathing evened itself out. "Yeah, he's asleep."

"Did he actually see one of those other experiments?" Donnie worriedly asked. "You know, that lizard one?"

"I really hope not," Leo sighed heavily as they slowly made their way back to the lair as Donnie nabbed Mikey's skateboard that had been found lying across the cement beside the large puddle of rainwater.

"Let's hope that Mikey never sees that freaky experiment or the other one. I hope that they just die..."

"Me too..." Raph added as he glanceddown at Mikey sleeping peacefully with a smile upon his face. "I would smash the life outta those two experiments."


	6. Fondest Moments

The next day was full of forceful training. And yet, as possibly as tired Mikey was, he was always his usual self of a small ball full of endless energy.

Leo was meditating to ease his sore self in his room when Mikey entered asking him if he could join. Leo couldn't help himself to grin as Mikey tried to copy his exact lotus position. Even as Leo closed his eyes inhaling and exhaling gently Mikey desperately copied his every action and even tried to match his breathing with Leo's. Even for a while, the youngest got bored and sought out Raph who was punching himself away on his practice dummy.

"I wanna try Raphie..." Mikey blinked up at Raph as the older delivered a big blow.

"You want to try?"

Mikey nodded and Raph stepped back letting Mikey throw his punches and sometimes he would fall backwards onto his shell.

"It's okay if ya fall," Raph gently grasped Mikey to help him back onto his feet. "Falling makes you look tough when all you do is to deliver a payback punch."

Mikey grinned up at Raph letting out a childish laugh.

The rest of the day went its usual course when it became night and Mikey was tucked away in his bed when he found that he couldn't sleep.

Slowly opening his bedroom door Mikey was about to enter Leo's room when he suddenly desired Donnie's attention. Checking Donnie's room to find it empty Mikey slowly found his way into the lab finally noticing the purple masked brother. Donnie was reading a chemistry book lost in his concentration when he felt a tug on his leg.

"Donnie?"

"It's past your bedtime Mikey, why are you still up?"

"I can't sleep."

"Oh, you want me to tuck you in?" Donnie set his book aside.

"Can you read me a story in bed?"

" Sure, what story?"

"One Tiny Turtle!"

"Alright then," Donnie chuckled as he grabbed the book leading Mikey back to his room.

Donnie tucked Mikey underneath the covers before settling himself onto the edge of Mikey's bed as he opened the book reading out loud.

"One Tiny Turtle," Donnie grinned as Mikey clutched his little teddy bear closer. "Far, far out to sea, land is only a memory, and empty sky touches the water. Just beneath the surface is a tangle of weed and driftwood where tiny turtles cling. This is a nursery of a sea turtle." Donnie's fingers skimmed across the page gently turning it over.

"Passing in a boat, you might not notice the turtle. Not much bigger than a bottle top, she hides in the green shadows. She's a baby, so her shell is soft as old leather. Just a little fish could rip it open. But the turtle is safe in this world of weed and snaps her beak on tiny crabs and shrimps. The turtle swims around, flapping her long front flippers like wings. She is flying underwater. She pokes her pinprick nose through the silver surface to take a quick breath, so fast, blink and you'd miss it. Then, she's gone diving down into her secret life again. For three or four years, maybe more, the turtle rides out the storms and floats through the hot calms. Steadily, she outgrows her nursery. Nobody sees her leave, but when you look for her, she has vanished all the same. A year or two later, she turns up close to land. Bigger than a dinner plate now, she's not a fish snack anymore. Her shell is hard as armor. Her head is tough as a helmet. She's grown into her name. She has come to eat crabs. Their shells crack as easily as hens' eggs in her heavy jaws. But in a week the feast is over, and the turtle disappears again.

For years you might not find her. Then one summer night she arrives, on the beach where she was born. She found her way here, she remembers the taste of the water here and the sound of the surf. The girl turtle has grown in her years, every step is a struggle and her eyes stream with salty tears."

Donnie blinked as Mikey made a small noise and continued on reading.

"She makes her nest where the sea won't reach. Inside the nest deep in the sand she lays her eggs like ping-pong balls. The eggs are safe until they grow and wiggle out from their shells. Above them on the beach, a hundred eyes watch. The newly hatched baby turtles burst through the sand and skitter towards the sea. In the dark, claws and beaks and grabbing paws miss only one young turtle. One day he'll remember this beach and come back. But now he dives under the waves and swims. Swims and swims! Out into the arms of the ocean. Far, far out to sea, land becomes a memory waiting to wake in the head of the little turtle..." Donnie finished reading as he closed the book into his lap. "The end."

"Don-nie?"

"Hmmm?" Donnie glanced down at Mikey who blinked up at him with tired eyes.

"How come we don't live in the ocean?"

Donnie let out a chuckle gently rubbing Mikey's head. "Because we aren't sea turtles Mikey, we're freshwater turtles, we don't live in the ocean."

"Are we like those baby sea turtles?..." Mikey yawned smacking his little lips.

"Of course, we're not..."

"Yeah, we are..."

"How so?" Donnie tilted his head in amusement.

"We all made it into our home right?" Mikey yawned loudly cuddling his teddy bear. "Then what happened to those other sea turtles?"

"Well, uh... they got eaten..." Donnie spoke softly. "They just disappeared."

"That not happen to us right Donnie?"

"Of course, not Mikey, we were never born upon a beach, and we don't have flippers like sea turtles."

"And me... I hatched after you?"

"Yeah, you sure did," Donnie grinned. "We all hatched before you Mikey..."

Mikey let out another wide yawn and Donnie patted his arm gently. "It's time for bed now Mikey."

"You sleep too?"

"No, I've got an experiment to work on Mikey," Donnie added.

"Pwomise you go to bed?"

"Heh, yeah, I'll go to bed, don't worry little brother..." Donnie ruffled his hand over Mikey's head who closed his eyes and let out a tired sigh. "Go to sleep now, sweet dreams..."

And while the night was silent with Mikey's dream of candy land it had suddenly changed on its course.

Dreamland;

The dazzling vivid pink sky suddenly turned into a dark pale lifeless gray. An unembellished gray, the dull color that represented a desolate and barren world.

Mikey yelped as his talking lollipop friend beside him suddenly poofed into nothing. The ground below his feet was barren in such a futile landscape. He whimpered as a dark shadow loomed over the sky. A giant lizard-turtle with red eyes was staring back at him, reaching it out with its long claws and long bluish tail. Mikey screamed as the tail wrapped around his body bringing him closer to the monster's face. He screamed kicking and flailing his arms and legs.

"You scared little turtle?" The voice boomed above him.

"Monster!" Mikey screamed. "Monsters aren't real! Leo says they aren't real!"

"Monsters?" The being smirked its sharp teeth making Mikey quiver in its hold.

"I'll show you a monster, and you'll be a monster too."

"No!" Mikey screamed as the red eyes blinked up dangerously close to his face. "I'm no monster!"

"We'll see about that..."

Mikey screamed as the monster threw him high into the dark air with its mouth wide open just beneath him.

Mikey screamed and screamed tears flying over his freckled cheeks as he clawed his hands through the seemingly useless dark smog as roaring laughter soared through the dense air.

**_"Mikey... Mikey..."_ **

The little turtle let out a terrified scream his eyes bolting open and sobbed loudly trying to bury himself underneath his covers as arms reached out to grasp him.

"No, no!"

"Mikey..."

The little turtle froze finally glancing up with his teary filled vision seeing his brothers beside his bed.

"It's okay Mikey..." Leo soothed. "You were just having a nightmare..."

"There was a monster..." Mikey choked out.

Raph wrapped his arms around the little terrapin pulling the little one against his plastron.

"Shhh, Mikey... there is no monster... You just had a nightmare... it wasn't real."

"I... I'm scared..." Mikey whimpered clutching himself onto Raph.

"You want us to stay here with you?" Donnie asked.

The little turtle nodded his head and Leo grinned.

"Don't worry, you're safe, nothing can hurt you... we all promise that nothing can hurt you..."

Raph pulled Mikey down onto the bed with him, he kept his arms around Mikey's quivering form.

"Just go to sleep Mikey..." Donnie patted the little turtle's arm. "We'll all be here."

Leo nodded, and he and Donnie settled themselves on the side of the bed while Raph held Mikey tightly.

"You pwomise you'll scare all monsters away Raphie?" Mikey glanced up at Raph.

"Yeah, I'll always scare the monsters away," Raph squeezed him tighter and yet gently. "Go to sleep little bro."

Mikey sighed clutching his teddy bear against his plastron and closed his eyes.

"You are the best brothas in the world!" Mikey added a small grin splitting across his face. "I wove you lots!" Three chuckles could be heard, and Mikey sighed feeling more safe and content.

"We love you too Mikey."

"Sweet dreams Mikey."

And he didn't have a nightmare for the rest ofthat entire night. His older brothers stayed in his room the whole night, andthey slept with him to keep him safe. Mikey didn't ever want to see thatmonster ever again... He wouldn't have to if his brothers were by his side, andyet did Mikey know that the dream had been no ordinary nightmare.


	7. Pent-Up Thoughts and Feelings

By the time Mikey became ten years old the rate of his aging had impressively slowed down. At this point, he was only two years younger than his bros. Being at the age of ten Master Splinter had approved that Mikey could use the real original set of nun-chucks. Mikey had never been so happy since that day.

Although, Mikey's brothers would go out on patrol Master Splinter had forbidden him to do so, that was one of the down sided perks of being the youngest of the family. Sometimes... Mikey felt a little out of place. He would train harder and act goofy even when it made his brothers angry, especially Raph. He even learned the art of cooking from Master Splinter and from random cookbooks he had found while exploring the sewers.

Time seemed to be shortly lasted for Mikey and his family until five years had flown by. This had made Mikey finally a fifteen-year-old. Although, Mikey's recent birthday had been wonderful, even when Raph shoved Mikey's face into his cake. Which seemed to humor everyone in the room and Mikey couldn't help himself, but to feel a sense of sadness like he didn't belong, or perhaps maybe it was the way his brothers treated him as he got older, or it was the way he felt like his life wasn't meant to be. He truly felt like he belonged here, yet even when he could feel the hard stones of doubt in his deeply twisted hidden feelings that he'd keep bottled inside himself. It just felt like his family had been keeping something hidden from him.

Right now, he didn't mind as he pushed back the feeling only trying to ignore it. A wide grin split upon the youngest turtle's face as he took his stance upon the dojo floor smirking wickedly in Leo's direction. His brothers may be two years older than him, the three were basically triplets, only minutes and seconds apart from their age. It didn't matter if they were eighteen, Mikey would still pick up a fight.

"Oh yeah!" Mikey taunted circling around the so-called leader of their ninja team, though yet Mikey wasn't in the team, he wasn't able to see the world outside just yet. "Michelangelo's on the move! You don't know what to do! I'm here! I'm there! I could be anywhere! How do you stop what you can't even see?" Mikey let out a yelp as Leo moved in a flash butt ending his katana into Michelangelo's plastron. Mikey moaned face planting against the floor.

"Like that?" Leo smirked above him with a victorious grin.

"Why are you guys so good?" Mikey let out another moan his mouth pressed against the dojo floor.

"We've just had more experience Mikey..."

Mikey pouted pulling himself up into a sitting position as he saw Donnie fall against the floor with his staff flying from out of his reach.

"Now, it's you and me Fearless," Raph cracked his neck as Mikey flinched at the popping sound.

"Oh, onegai shimasu," Leo replied. (Oh please)

"Whatever you say..." Raph rolled his eyes.

Mikey watched in awe as Leo and Raph sparred. The dojo echoed with the sound of a sword and sai clashing wildly. Soon, Leo was victorious and Raph was grumbling angrily.

"Ya-me!" Splinter ordered. He congratulated us all and we were soon ushered into the kitchen where a cake had been patiently laid out. Mikey presented the chocolate masterpiece to his brothers as they gathered all around the counter cheering happily.

"Happy Mutation Day!"

Mikey sighed as his bros all dug into the cake earning their slices. Mutation Day was when everyone got mutated well, except for him. And Mikey never pensively thought about that until now.

 _And not so much for me..._ The orange masked turtle didn't realize that he muttered his words and thoughts out loud.

"What?" Leo glanced over at him and Mikey blinked in realization.

"Oh... uh... nothing... Happy Mutation Day!" He cheered.

"You said something Mikey..." Donnie spoke and Mikey face palmed.

"Oh, gee... uh..." He sure was a terrible liar. "It's nothing guys.. really..."

"No, it's not," Leo grasped Mikey's shoulder as if the youngest was about to pounce away from the room, which wasn't what Mikey was intending to do. "I swore that you said it wasn't so much for you... of this Mutation Day."

"Of course, it isn't!"

"That's okay Mikey, you're just different than the rest of us.."

"Heh, yeah right..." Mikey cast his eyes to the floor beneath him. "All you guys have told me was that I was born later than the rest of you, why's that?" The turtle's mouth settled in a thin line as the room was filled with silence.

_I knew it... there's something they aren't telling me..._

"Michelangelo..." Mikey glanced at his Sensei with those trustful baby blue eyes.

"No, wait Sensei," Leo interrupted sharing a be known look between himself and Master Splinter. Sensei solemnly nodded, and Leo cleared his throat loudly. "Just because you weren't mutated the same day we were, that doesn't mean anything..."

 _Right..._ Mikey scowled. _There's gotta be more than that... I just know it.._

"It just means that you're special Mikey," Donnie patted the freckled turtle's arm.

 _Yeah, and why would that be?_ Mikey opened his mouth to say those words that flowed through his mind and only decisively decided against it willing his mouth shut as Raph spoke.

"You know... since it's Mutation Day, what are we going to do to celebrate? We could go topside and smash some Kraang heads!"

Mikey blinked slowly. He knew about the Kraang and his family told him about those pink brain aliens in robot bodies, he knew about the story of Splinter's life and even about Shredder. One time, his bros had a fight with Sensei's old nemesis Shredder, and they barely escaped with their lives. He remembered seeing the splint upon the Donnie's shoulder and cast upon his arm. His brothers had looked terrible that one day and Mikey did feel like he wanted to kick Shredder's butt.

"Well, we can do that later..." Leo muttered. "Before that, we should all do something together, including with Mikey.."

"I would like that," Mikey grinned. "How about we go skateboarding in the sewers?"

"Sounds good ta me," Raph huffed.

"Alright, skateboarding it is then," Leo finally decided.

Mikey retreated back to his room to nab his skateboard. It was a good thing he had a regular sized skateboard now, just like his bros.

Mikey followed his patiently waiting brothers, well, except for Raph he was always the impatient one.

The youngest laughed with glee as he rolled his skateboard over the curve of the sewer tunnel. Who knew skateboarding could be so fun?

"Slow down Mikey, you're going to end up getting injured!" Donnie spat out.

"Chill out D!" Mikey rolled his eyes. "I'm totally fine!"

The long tunnel finally came to a sudden dead end and the brothers stopped at the large puddle of water.

They each stepped off their skateboards and Mikey glanced to his bros seeing them staring up above them towards a manhole cover.

"Hmph," Mikey sighed as he heard them bickering unbeknownst to the way they seemed to squabble their words over each other.

"Is it raining?" Donnie suddenly asked.

"I say we just go out there and smash some heads!" Raph smirked clenching his fists excitedly.

"Mikey can't follow us out there Raph," Leo says.

Mikey scowled angrily as he heard Leo's words.

_Why can't I go out there?_

He unknowingly knelt down to the puddle of water the tip of his finger touching the wet surface.

Baby blue irises blinked as they studied the flickering surface of the clear transparent pool of water. The same face was reflected back, and Mikey glanced over to his brothers standing beside him. He seemingly studied their features and glanced back to his own reflection musing over his thoughts. He never realized how different he looked from them with freckles and all... He glanced back studying the pattern of their shells and the one of his own. His brothers were lost in their conversation that they didn't notice how he was studying them so closely.

_They each have the same pattern on their shells, then why is mine slightly different?_

He frowned as he stared at his reflection, the water shimmering back a clear reflection until a splash was heard, the image becoming distorted.

"Raph!" Mikey hissed angrily glaring at his red banded brother.

"What?" Raph folded his arms. "I just stepped into the puddle of water, no big deal..." He scoffed.

Leo and Donnie glanced over at Mikey who was scowling angrily.

"Yeah, whatever, just go ahead and go topside without me... Like it always is..." Mikey stepped onto his skateboard.

"Woah, where are you goin?"

"I'm going back to the lair Raph," Mikey replied pushing himself forward on top of his skateboard.

"Mikey?"

The orange masked turtle didn't respond and only rolled himself faster, speeding away from his bros as he headed back to the lair.

Why couldn't he go topside with them? He didn't understand why... and why was he so different from them?

The lair was quiet, and Mikey angrily threw his skateboard across the room as it landed with a clashing noise near the practice dummy. "I don't understand!" Mikey growled angrily clenching his fist tightly into his sides.

"Michelangelo?"

The said turtle turned his head a bit of red tinting his cheeks. He felt embarrassed all the sudden, Master Splinter had just seen his anger tantrum.

"Hai Sensei?" The turtle breathed in deeply trying to calm down his angry pent up feelings.

"You seem distressed and angry my son."

"I'm not Sensei," Mikey shook his head.

"You are, care to elaborate on that issue my son?"

Mikey sighed heavily. He wouldn't be able to back his way outta this one. "I just... I don't understand why I can't go topside with my bros yet, why can't I? Is it because of... of me... of how different I am?" Mikey clutched his head his vision alarmingly swirling before his very eyes.

"My son," Master Splinter laid a hand on top of Mikey's shoulder gently. "Differences do not matter... and I think you're finally ready."

"What?" Mikey blinked utterly confused. "Ready for what?"

Master Splinter grinned, "I am finally approving you to go topside with your brothers."

"What? Are... you sure Sensei?" Mikey couldn't believe it just not yet withstanding the subject matter.

"Indeed, I'm sure, you're ready Michelangelo, you've been training for quite a long time, not as long as your brothers have, but you shall do fine."

"Thank you Sensei!" Mikey grinned hugging Master Splinter tightly.

"And may I ask, where your brothers are?"

"They're out going topside Sensei."

"Then, go on after them, go ahead Michelangelo."

Mikey grinned his smile splitting across his face. He nodded excitedly, "I will Sensei!" His anger altogether and seemingly forgotten Mikey snatched his skateboard running down into the sewers excitedly with instantaneous quick speed.

 ** _Differences do not matter..._** Sensei's words seemed to swirl across Mikey's mind. Even in his overly excited state Mikey could feel a faint twinge and sensation.

_What if differences do matter?_

"No," Mikey shook his head. "I cannot think about that right now..." He kept his head high walking down further into the long narrow sewer tunnel to where he had last seen his bros.


	8. Truly Distinct

"Guys! Guys!" Mikey called as he reached the end of the tunnel as his bros were attempting to climb up the sewer ladder to the manhole cover.

"Mikey?" Leo glanced down at him.

"Guess what? Sensei said that I can finally go out topside with you guys! Isn't that great?"

"Wait, what? Hold up man, did ya just say that Sense told you that you can go topside?" Raph asked totally flustered.

"Yeah!"

"Sensei actually enabled him to go?" Donnie's eyes widened.

"Mikey... did Sensei actually confirm this?" Leo gave Mikey a serious reluctant look.

"Of course, dude!"

"I still say he ain't coming up here... out topside," Raph huffed.

"What!?" Mikey clasped his fingers around the cold metal rung of the ladder steps. "You guys can't just keep me down here forever!"

"Mikey..."

"No!" Mikey clenched his fists. "I want to do more! Would you ever want a life where you're never able to see the outside world? A life shut up away from the world?"

Silence was the only response as Mikey glanced up at his bros desperately.

"What's your guys' problem anyway? Why don't you want me going topside when Sensei finally grants me permission?" Mikey could feel anger bubbling in the pit of his stomach.

Leo let out a heaved sigh. "Okay, fine you may come topside with us Mikey..."

"Yay!" All anger that Mikey had felt had immediately dissipated. He instantly started climbing after his bros towards the manhole cover.

"You must follow as I say Mikey... understand?"

"Yeah Leo," Mikey rolled his eyes. "You're the leader dude."

As Mikey clambered out from the manhole cover he froze in awe at all the lights and his surroundings. The sky was tinted a bright orangeish-pink as Mikey could see the sunset peeking over the domed roof beside him. Though some of the building walls were a livid gray, some were decorated with colorful graffiti paintings and the colors of spray paint.

"Woah..." Mikey strode forward as his eyes were locked ahead. He pressed his face against the glass of a large store. He was fascinated at the glowing neon lights. "Ooh, it's an eye made out of light... now it's a hand..."

"Mikey!"

A hand grasped the top edge of Mikey's shell forcing him away and shoved him into an alley.

"What were you doing bro?" Raph hissed angrily.

"Did you guys see that?" Mikey pointed back out into the depths of the streetlights.

"You can't do that Mikey, you can't stand in the middle of the street in an area where you're totally exposed!" Leo scolded.

 _Oh_... Mikey's face fell. He remembered when Sensei told him and his bros to not be seen by any humans well, except for April and Casey. They were an exception because those two were their friends and though Mikey had seen them countless times ever since two years ago. Even if those two were the same age or close in age with his older brothers, he'd still hang out with them and it was always in the lair or the sewers.

"Are we seeing April and Casey today?" Mikey grinned excitedly.

"No Mikey, we don't see them every time we go topside, tonight is only a scouting for the Foot or the Purple Dragons or..."

Purple Dragons... Mikey knew that they were some gang members that would go around stealing and beat up this blind dude as he had heard from Raph and Casey, as those two seemed to be always going out to smash up punks in the streets.

"Or... also... the Kraang..." Leo spoke softly. Mikey nonetheless had noticed the way Leo shifted his eyes nervously.

"Have the Kraang done anything?" Mikey asked curiously.

"Uh... well, not exactly yet..." Donnie blinked as Leo gave him a look.

"They're just weird aliens," Raph huffed clearly annoyed. "We always have to keep an eyes on them."

Leo nodded rubbing the back of his neck in a nervous manner.

Mikey silently followed after his bros as they climbed up a fire escape ladder unto a rooftop. He glanced around as he got a better view of the city, it was a wonder, all the lights and he could see a few people way out in the distance walking across the streets.

The brothers came to the other side of the roof and peered over the edge.

"There's nothing here Leo," Raph groaned.

"We must still keep an eye out Raph."

Mikey sighed suddenly bored and stepped back until his foot hit something of a strange object.

Turning around Mikey glanced down to see a white and orange streaked box and read the words upon the front.

"Peeeza?... Wait... no... pizza..." His eyes widened as he curiously threw open the box and stared down upon the triangular shape. There was an odd smell, something warm and something that smelled of cheese and pepper.

Mikey's stomach growled, and the smell was so alluring, and Mikey hesitantly picked up the slice holding it in front of him and took a small bite. The flavor burst across his tongue and it felt like his brain had exploded. Letting out a loud pleased sound Mikey gulped the rest of the entire slice down rubbing his plastron.

"Mikey?"

The orange masked turtle grasped another slice and turned around as he munched onto the cheese as it slobbered over his mouth.

"You shouldn't eat that pizza," Donnie eyed the pizza and the long line of cheese dripping over Mikey's chin.

"Why not?" Mikey asked talking with his food in his mouth. "Have you tried pizza?"

"Yeah but, that's not..." Donnie groaned sliding a hand down his face as Leo turned his head to glance at Mikey.

"We don't know how long that pizza has been in there... or if anyone else has used it," Donnie answered shaking his head. "Someone else could've eaten that Mikey."

"Nuh-uh," Mikey shook his head. "There was a full round pizza inside that box."

Donnie let out a sigh, "You can't just eat pizza that someone has left out on a roof and besides, it probably belongs to someone..."

"Oh... sorry... I've already eaten it all," Mikey shrugged as he plopped the last slice into his mouth.

"Dude, you ate the whole thing?" Raph's eyes widened as he glanced to the empty pizza box.

"Yeah! It was delicious! We really need to eat pizza dudes..."

Raph snorted and smirked and Leo turned back around glancing down to the street alley.

"Wait, the Kraang..."

"What are they doing in a warehouse?" Donnie gasped sharply.

"Wait what?" Mikey glanced over to see what his brothers were looking at.

"Something is definitely up, look at that Kraang droid it's holding some pink substance," Donnie pointed.

Mikey had his mouth in an 'O' shape as he stared at the alien inside the robot's chest plus, there were three other droids.

"So, this is what the Kraang actually looks like?"

"It's time to take action ninjas, whatever the Kraang are planning to do, it's something not good and it's time we..."

"Smash their plan to pieces!" Raph clenched his fist as Leo gave him a sour look. "You're always so predictable Fearless..." He rolled his eyes and shrugged.

"Now ninjas!" Leo ordered unsheathing his swords and the others pulled out their weapons and Mikey took the hint to grasp his nun-chucks. He leaped after his bros as they descended upon the Kraang droids.

Mikey yelled as he smashed his nun-chuck on top one of the Kraang droid's head and prodded his hidden blade out and stabbed the robot body. The little pink alien leaped from the robot body and grasped onto his face.

"AH! Get it off me! Get it off!" Mikey yelled as he desperately tried to force the alien that was grasping his face. He couldn't see anything, and he felt himself stumbling and he nearly fell until something wrapped around his foot and he was suddenly dangling upside down. "AH! What's going on!?" He screamed. He couldn't see his bros anywhere and that alien was still on his face blocking his vision.

"Mikey!"

"Leo?" Mikey tried to struggle in the grasp of whatever had a hold on his foot. It didn't feel like a proper hand.

The pink alien suddenly squeaked and was ripped off Mikey's face and the turtle groaned as the tentacles slapped his face leaving a burning feeling.

"Ah!" Mikey suddenly felt himself being flipped around and finally upright, whatever had him by his foot now had him by his arm. Baby blue eyes widened in sheer terror at the sight before him. It was a giant dark blueish-green lizard and turtle. It had a body of a lizard and a dark black colored turtle shell and plastron that seemed to be chipped upon the edges, not to mention those red eyes that were staring him down and the long black claws upon its lizard-like fingers and the long spiked and whip-like tail flickering behind it.

A vision had sudden flashed upon Mikey's eyes... a vision of thunder clashing, a bolt of lightning, a flash of a face, red eyes and a long lizard tail and body...

Gasping sharply as his vision refocused Mikey felt his heartbeat quicken underneath his plastron... This... this creature was familiar... it looked almost exactly like that monster he remembered seeing and he only thought it wasn't real as his brothers had told him, however, how can it not be real if it's standing right before his very eyes and even had him in its hold?

"You look so familiar little turtle..." The voice sneered, and Mikey gulped as the face came up closer to his studying his eyes and his features. "Hmmm, you smell different than those other turtle freaks."

"Let him go!" Raph hissed angrily twirling his sais and Mikey turned his head to see another monster-like mutant who suddenly punched Raph in the plastron. It was even more hideous than this lizard monster. It looked like a giant white albino crocodile, the scales seemed ragged and sharp and it had a very short tail for a crocodile and the body almost seemed too big for the turtle shell and plastron to contain, it was nearly torn almost in shreds, like the creature had some sort of deformed shell or something and plus, the eyes looked lifeless rather than evil like the lizard's. They were blank, a lifeless black staring out into nothingness.

"You even have an interesting shell pattern..."

"What?" Mikey glanced back to the lizard as he felt himself sweating nervously. "What are you talking about?"

"You really don't know?" The lizard chuckled revealing those sharp pointed teeth. "The Kraang had set up a plan to create mutant specimens and only three had survived becoming successful and one seemed to be missing or maybe it died?" The lizard tapped its chin thoughtfully almost seemingly talking to himself.

"Let me go!" Mikey struggled against the lizard's tail hold on his arm and tried to use his other arm to only have the lizard use his giant claw to clasp his free hand.

"You're going nowhere turtle... and those other turtles won't be able to help you... my brother over there is surely beating them up," the lizard snickered, and Mikey glanced over to see Donnie fallen upon the ground with Leo who had his swords out protectively and Raph who was glaring daggers at... the crocodile mutant? Wait no... Raph was glaring in Mikey's direction and tried to avoid the giant croc's attacks with no such avail.

"What do you want?" Mikey struggled against the claw and the tail hold trying to twist his body around.

"Turtle soup sounds really good right now," the lizard laughed evilly. "Though, you seem much more interesting..."

"No," Mikey growled and thrashed himself harder.

"You have no chance, my brother has finally knocked your brothers out cold."

"What?" Mikey gasped, and the lizard turned him around.

"See for yourself."

Mikey gasped sharply as he saw Donnie unconscious upon the ground and so was Leo who was bleeding from his shoulder and Raph was grasped in the mutant albino croc's giant claws.

"RAPH!" Mikey screamed and Raph glanced in his direction his eyes briefly meeting Mikey's gaze before the croc used his giant claw to smash itself against the top of Raph's head knocking him out cold and dropping him carelessly upon the ground.

"NO!" Mikey screamed as he could feel tears almost threatening to spill from his eyes.

"Hey, come over here Demogorgon," the lizard hissed.

"You know that my experiment name is RT1200," the albino croc strode forward growling lowly.

"Who cares what the Kraang say... who cares what they call us? They're just too stupid to give out real names to their experiments."

Mikey gulped his eyes widening in fear as the two hideous monster mutants were staring at him.

"Just look at this turtle dude, isn't he something?" The lizard smirked.

"You've got the perfect choice Cerberus, it looks delicious," the croc laughed wickedly.

 _They're were going to eat him!?_ Mikey could feel his heartbeat skyrocketing.

"Let's eat this one first before those other pathetic turtles..."

"The head's all mine."

"I get all his organs... and I'm drinking his blood..."

Mikey let out a scream as he tried to struggle and only yelped as the crocodile mutant had grasped his shell dragging one long claw along his arm that suddenly drew blood and Mikey clenched his teeth as pain flared up his arm.

The croc pulled his claw back towards its open jaw and froze staring at the blood dripping off the long dark claw.

"Why aren't you tasting his blood already?" Cerberus hissed, well, at least Mikey finally found out what their names were.

The croc lowered his long crocodile snout and sniffed the blood suddenly gagging.

"Fine, I'll just eat him first, the head is my prize," the lizard dragged his hand along the dome of Mikey's head.

"No, wait..." The croc spoke his voice suddenly cold and it made Mikey freeze as he clenched his eyes shut tightly. "You should smell this turtle's blood."

"What?" The lizard leaned over and got a sniff of the blood and suddenly gasped sharply. "That's impossible! It smells like our blood!"

"Give me him!"

 _What?_ Mikey finally mustered the courage to open his eyes and blinked confused as the croc shoved the lizard-turtle named Cerberus and grasped him in his giant clawed hold.

"Same blood, same shell pattern, same smell..." The croc growled, and Mikey blinked trying to move his arms from underneath the claws holding him tightly. "This isn't a turtle like those three freaks of a band of brothers," Demogoron hissed.

"Oh, so it's a different species of a turtle?" The lizard asked.

"No! You idiot!" The croc growled loudly, and Mikey flinched as the claws tightened around him. "This turtle is actually one of..."

"You're not getting away with this!" A voice yelled, and Mikey grinned as Leo sending a flying kick to Demogoron's face and his hold loosened upon Mikey who fell to the ground upon his hands and knees.

"You'll pay for that!" Mikey blearily glanced up seeing Raph suddenly standing by him. He was growling with his sais out protectively in front of him. Donnie was on his other side holding out his bo staff with the blade pointing out.

"Looks like we took too long," Cerberus chuckled. "They've finally woken up..."

"You'll pay for that turtle freak!" Demogoron growled as he snapped his neck glaring daggers at Leo.

"If you can catch us," Leo smirked and pulled out a smoke bomb from out his belt and threw it upon the ground a purple smoke clouding around. Though, Mikey couldn't see anything he felt himself being grasped and when the purple smoke cleared he was suddenly in the sewers with his brothers besides him.

"You okay Mikey?" Leo knelt down his level studying him closely.

"Uh... yeah...I think so..." Mikey rasped.

"Come on, let's treat that cut on your arm," Donnie grasped Mikey's non-injured arm.

As they walked back towards the lair Mikey glanced at his bros noticing their injuries. Each of them had a bruise or purple colors swirling upon their heads and Leo's shoulder was bleeding and Raph had a bleeding wound upon his leg.

"You guys okay?" Mikey asked worriedly.

"We're fine Mikey," Leo answered and glanced over his shell to Mikey. "We'll be okay, we're just worried about you."

_They were worried about him when they were more wounded than he was?_

Mikey blinked as the lair came into view and he blinked slowly his thoughts drifting across his mind.

_What where those two mutant monsters even talking about? They said that he was different than the other turtles who were his brothers and..._

The orange masked turtle blinked and flinched as he found himself in Donnie's lab as Donnie was applying alcohol cleaning wipes to his cut.

"Ow! That stings D!"

"It will only help to clean out your cut Mikey..."

Mikey glanced up finding the ceiling suddenly interesting. _What were those monsters going to say about him anyway?_


	9. Revelation

After the incident with those strange mutants Mikey and his bros were forbidden to leave the lair and go topside until they had all recovered from their injuries. Mikey had recovered quickly than his older brothers had did so. Sensei had almost seemed reluctant to let the turtles go out once more. Mikey, who laid across his bed with a bored expression plastered upon his face rolled over onto his side groaning loudly.

Finally, after mustering some strength into his legs Mikey pulled himself up exiting his bedroom slowly walking with tentative steps into the main area. He grasped the remote and was about to turn on the TV when he suddenly got distracted by muffled voices.

Turning his head towards the kitchen he could hear the hushed voices that belonged to his brothers.

"We can't let him know!" Raph's voice hissed across the air.

Blinking, Mikey rose from his seated position walking up close to the entrance of the kitchen tarp while keeping himself hidden behind the wall eavesdropping at the hushed conversation.

"We can't let Mikey near those two freaky other turtle-like mutants..."

"If he ever finds out about them..."

"He doesn't know Leo," Donnie's voice was filled with one of eagerness. "He will never find out..."

Mikey took a sharp intake of breath at the sound of shuffling movement.

"He can never know how different he is from us..."

"You do realize Fearless that someday Mikey will start to wonder about things."

"I know that Raph," Leo solemnly replied. "We cannot afford to tell him the truth, it'll be a huge risk and if he finds out about the truth..."

By this point Mikey's eyes were wide as saucers, his breathing came out ragged as he detached himself from the wall as he slowly stumbled away from the kitchen no longer eavesdropping on the conversation between his bros.

"The truth..." The words felt bitter upon Mikey's tongue. "And about those two freaky mutants..." Something had twisted in the hot iron core of Mikey's gut, a feeling overwhelming his core. Walking towards the subway tracks Mikey fingered his chucks. "If my brothers think that they can hide the truth forever, it's not going to work. For what is true shall be revealed..." The orange masked turtle leapt over the turnstiles and broke into a fast and speedy sprint disappearing from the depths of the sewers and subway tunnels.

"Is this clear?" Leo glanced between Raph and Donnie. "No matter what the cost may be, we cannot tell Mikey for if he knew the truth, our fear shall make itself known. For Mikey would not be with us as we sincerely hope."

"And that's more important than earning his trust?" Donnie hesitantly asked.

The genius scowled as silence filled the atmosphere of the kitchen.

"Well, you know what?" Leo shook his head. "This conversation is finally over."

"Yeah, I'm so done with this," Raph scowled. He lifted his hand off the counter turning on his heel to exit the kitchen as the other two had followed in their suit.

**___________________________**

**Meanwhile**

**___________________________**

The evening had sprouted across the sky, a faint orange slowly dipping over the peaks of the rooftops the light finally disappearing as darkness scanned over the sky as thousands of stars twinkled upon the vast stubble darkness of blue. Mikey, who had been perched upon the edge of a roof briefly glanced up to the twinkling lights that glittered upon the wide view of the sky. He glanced back down to the lonely warehouse below him hidden in the depths of the dark alley, only being illuminated by a single faint streetlight.

This was the same warehouse where Mikey and his bros had encountered those two freaky monster looking mutants. Mikey knew what he was risking going after those two mutants. His anger and eagerness dwindled to know the truth, though he masked his fears over those two emotions.

Much to the youngest turtle's dismay there was no sign of the two mutants. Balancing himself off the edge as his fingers slid across the fire escape Mikey softly landed upon the street, the entrance of the old dusty looking warehouse just within thirty feet of range. They had actually never gone inside the warehouse and Mikey could feel a lingering feeling pulling him towards the warehouse. Mikey knew that entering through the entrance would not be such a wise idea. He had seen the Kraang enter this warehouse not too long ago and it would be unwise to let himself to be seen.

Bracing his fingers over the jutted curves of the bricks along the outer wall of the warehouse, Mikey threw his nun-chuck the kusarigama blade latching onto the edge of the broken disintegrated window. The window was halfway covered in broken and splintered shards of wood. It totally seemed as if someone long ago had managed to sneak into the warehouse through the same window as Mikey silently snuck through.

Ruffling his feet along the support beams Mikey leapt down his feet landing with a soft thud as he stretched himself behind an old pile of rusted metal boxes. Scanning his eyes across the room a soft gasp erupted from the back of his throat.

It was a Kraang lab...no doubt of that...

The room was empty as if it had been abandoned. Moving away from his crouched position behind the boxes Mikey finally walked forward excessing the scene. There were tanks of mutagen left behind and Mikey shivered as he bypassed a tank, the only thing still being inside consisted of bones, old bones and some sort of deformed skeleton. This place was giving him the creeps, a cold sense of dread droning into his body almost leaving the feeling of absolute numbness.

Mikey blinked as he came across two other tanks, both hatches were open, and the glass was covered in grime, green slime and other substances that seemed foreign to his eyes. As he scanned his eyes along the readings below the tanks, he noticed how one of them was an experiment of a lizard and turtle mutant and the other being an albino croc and a turtle. Cold dread creeped across the narrow lining of Mikey's bones as his legs quivered beneath his weight.

"Those mutant experiments... They can't actually be?..." Mikey didn't dare himself to finish his question. The Kraang had grown mutant experiments here. The youngest turtle was suddenly doubting if he should actually find out about the truth, as it seemed here that this place held a distant memory and Mikey came to the conclusion that whatever the truth entirely was, it definitely wasn't something very pleasant and it seemed to be connected to this place.

Turning his head Mikey noticed a completely shattered tank with glass shards littered along the floor. Some glass shards were contained of an old faint color of green like something had been molded. Mikey's heart pounded as he carefully avoided the littered shards until he stood at the base of the shattered tank. The tank's readings were recorded of a symbol of a human and turtle and Mikey could only guess that this experiment was of a human and turtle just like he and his brothers were.

"Could it be?" Mikey angled his head to peer around the tank. "I don't get it... What does this have to do with anything? I don't see the truth..."

"The truth?" A voice clung to the vast coldness of the air.

Emitting a terrified squeak Mikey whirled his head around sharply to see a tall shadow standing out further in the darkness of the warehouse away from the low lamp lights.

"The truth..." The dark shadow stepped into the range of the low flickering light.

Mikey gasped sharply as fear crawled into his plastron. There, standing before him was none other than that lizard-turtle mutant, Cerberus. Another ruffled sound revealed Demogorgon, the albino crocodile standing behind the lizard. Hanging loosely in the croc's clawed hand was the bloody carcass of some animal.

"The truth is before your very eyes turtle freak," Cerberus grinned evilly. His sharp teeth were glinting in the beam of the low light. Mikey gulped in dead sheer terror as he noticed blood dripping off the lizard's sharp line of arrayed teeth with specs of blood splattered upon on his face and the long black tongue slithered out licking off the blood.


	10. Atrocious

"W-what?" Mikey stammered his voice quivering. "What are you even talking about?"

"Tch, you're so blind foolish turtle," Cerberus clicked his tongue. "Or should I say my foolish brother?"

"What?" Mikey took a step back as the lizard's grin widened.

"You saw those tanks right?" Cerberus gestured to the three tanks. "Two of them are from us, we're experiments of the Kraang and what do you notice about that shattered one?"

Mikey stayed silent and clearly could feel the blood pounding in his veins.

"It was an experiment of a turtle and human... you... my brother... Demogorgon seems to recognize you."

Mikey blinked as the croc glanced to the shattered tank.

"You're different than those other turtles..."

Mikey didn't respond only clenching his fingers tighter against his curled palms.

"Do you have the same shell pattern as those other turtles?" Demogorgon smirked throwing aside the bloody carcass as he turned slightly pointing to his shell. "See for yourself, you have the same shell pattern as Cerberus, and I do."

Mikey glanced over his shoulder to a section of his shell before squinting his eyes as he studied Cerberus' and Demogorgon's pattern on their shell. It looked... the same...

"How's that even possible!?" His voice squeaked.

"You're asking me?" Cerberus chuckled. "You bloody turtle freak... you are an experiment of the Kraang, just like us both."

Mikey's eyes widened as Cerberus slowly strutted forward, his wide evil grin nearly splitting his face in half.

"You... are our long-lost brother..."

"W-what!?" Mikey paled, his face turning almost to a livid ashen white as he backed up his shell hitting the edge of the wall as he was trapped and cornered as Cerberus slammed his clawed hands on both sides of him preventing him from any chance of escape. "T-that can't be true!" He screamed as the red eyes were mere inches away from his face.

"Believe it now brother..." Cerberus chuckled darkly.

"NO!" Mikey hollered as he shoved against Cerberus' plastron who growled loudly as Mikey ducked him rolling over to the side. "I won't believe it! It can't be true!"

"Foolish brother! You're more blind than I thought.. You've probably wondered for many years of how you were different than those turtle freaks."

"No!" Mikey grasped both sides of his face shaking his head in denial. "They are my brothers!"

"Your brothers?" Cerberus snorted. "Those freaks aren't related to you by blood. They are the enemy and they took you to become a traitor to go against your own brothers..."

Mikey briefly glanced up at Cerberus who's red eyes sparkled with such intensity.

"You are of our blood... and if you don't believe us why not ask those turtle freaks and you shall be broken for the rest of your pathetic existence."

The orange masked turtle could feel tears threatening to rise.

"Pffh, crying is a weakness, you are weak..." Cerberus circled around the little turtle who had his head buried in his knee pads. "You weren't meant to look this way... Those pathetic freaks took you before you were able to become complete, and let me tell you something..."

Mikey let out a squeak as he felt sharp claws grasp his shoulders.

"Stand up or I'll make you..." Cerberus hissed.

The youngest turtle slowly rose as Cerberus' claws tightened around his shoulder, he could feel the sharps claws penetrating his skin.

"Demogorgon wants to give you a chance... to finally fulfill your destiny. Our destinies are the link between us all, you shall join us.."

"Well, what if I don't want to?" Mikey suddenly snapped glaring straight into Cerberus' face who's red eyes narrowed in response.

"You have no choice brother... Your entire existence is to fulfill your destiny."

Before Mikey could respond Cerberus' tail coiled itself around his shell pinning his arms effectively to his side.

"Let me go!" Mikey hissed.

"I think not..." Cerberus grinned evilly as Demogorgon pressed a pink glowing screen on the side of the wall. "We're calling the Kranng..."

The orange masked turtle thrashed harder and let out a pain-filled scream as Demogorgon drew his long sharp claw along the back of Mikey's thigh, a long jarring cut forming a line of blood. Now, Cerberus and Demogorgon both had a hold of him. A pink portal suddenly appeared revealing three robots, with the Kraang aliens visible in their chest.

"This is the missing experiment, ET1200," Cerberus spoke.

As Mikey thrashed and squirmed harder it only resulted in Demogorgon to slash his claw against his skin. Mikey coughed as a cut streaming with blood had finally drooled into his mouth.

"The one known as ET1200 not fully stable due to the Kraang's plan..." One droid buzzed as it studied Mikey closely. "Must be eliminated..."

"I've got a better idea..." Cerberus chuckled. "You Kraang had injected the two of us with your control serum so we'll fulfill our destiny of our entire purpose... Want to hear my plan?"

The droid made a buzzing sound before replying. "Continue LT1200, amuse us Kraang."

Cerberus scowled angrily at the experiment name before hissing slightly. "You Kraang have never gotten the chance to inject ET1200 with that serum correct?"

"Stop calling me ET1200," Mikey squirmed and only let out a strangled yelp as Demogorgon slashed his claw across his arm emitting a pained whimper from the orange masked terrapin.

"Be quiet you idiot!" Demogorgon hissed baring his large crocodile teeth.

"Instead of eliminating ET1200 like those other experiments of 551, and 552. Why not make ET1200 follow out his destiny to destroy this world, to kill..."

Mikey's eyes widened as panic bloomed across his plastron.

"ET1200 is not built as you LT1200 and RT1200," the droid buzzed loudly as the other two stayed in their positions.

"That doesn't matter," Demogorgon hissed clenching his claws tighter around Mikey not caring if blood was staining his claws. "He was taken from the ones known as the turtles. The enemy known as the turtles..."

"The enemy known as the turtles stole experiment ET1200?" The droid seemed surprisingly angry even in its robotic voice.

"Yes, why don't we eliminate the turtles?" The croc smirked evilly.

"Indeed..." Cerberus chuckled, a wicked and evil chuckle that sent a shiver down the back of Mikey's shell. "Why not have ET1200 join us? He'll be of great use, he knows ninjutsu like the ones known as the turtles, he possibly even knows where they're hiding."

"LT1200... The plan shall go to the Kraang..." The Kraang droid turned to the other two droids. "Kraang, fetch the control serum from the Kraang."

"Indeed Kraang..."

That's what it took to get Mikey screaming loudly at the top of his lungs as the droids entered though the portal and came back with a large syringe of bubbling red liquid.

"The Kraang serum shall make ET1200's blood boil in the desire to fulfill its needed purpose and destiny from the Kraang."

"Sweet..." Cerberus laughed wickedly as Mikey kept screaming and thrashing as the Kraang droids neared closer holding out the large syringe. "You'll be greedy for blood just like us... You'll be a monster like us, you'll join us, and you'll fulfill your destiny..." Cerberus eyed the orange masked turtle.

Demogorgon grasped Mikey's face holding his head up. Mikey could only see Cerberus' red eyes staring him down and a large red syringe being raised into the air.

"Doesn't this feel wicked?" The black tongue slithered out lapping at the blood oozing from the long cut across Mikey's cheek. "You shall join your brothers..." Cerberus pulled his face back and Mikey gasped as the syringe made its way towards him.

He suddenly sank his teeth into Cerberus' tail who let out a shriek uncurling his tail as Mikey swung his free arm his fist colliding with the side of Demogorgon's face who immediately dropped him. He madly dashed towards the entrance as fast as he could muster and unfortunately, it wasn't quick enough. For Mikey let out an earsplitting scream as something was stabbed into his arm.

Turning his head, he noticed the syringe sticking out from the side of his arm. Jerking the long needle away from his arm Mikey realized that the red liquid was gone, and he fell upon the ground writhing in pain as his body seemed to be on fire, his blood boiling and pounding loudly, the only thing that he could hear. He was in shocked daze, his vision swarming with colors before he encased in total darkness. The last thing he felt was his head slamming and then there was nothing...

"Well, that worked great," Cerberus chuckled. "It'll be about seventy-two hours before the serum will mix completely into his blood stream and he'll finally be put to use."

Demogorgon chuckled darkly. "We should move him, he's making a bloody mess upon the ground..."

"Oh no you don't!" Cerberus hissed baring his teeth. "All that spilled blood is mine..."

"I'm already licking it," Demogorgon licked his tongue upon the blood pooling onto the ground. Cerberus growled shoving against Demogorgon not caring if they both were squashing Mikey's unconscious body beneath them.

Cerberus' red eyes widened as he caught the sight of three dark silhouettes entering through the upper broken window. He shoved himself away stretching out his claws.

"You idiot..." Demogorgon laughed. "Now the blood's all mine!"

"No, you fool!" Cerberus growled, and Demogorgon let out a gasp as something had embedded into his scaly skin. Pulling out the shuriken, he threw it across the room as three dark shadows leapt from the darkness from the edges of the room.

Emerald green irises narrowed in rage at the scene of Mikey laying upon the floor unconscious with blood pooling around him. Not to mention that crocodile freak had been lapping at the blood... At MIKEY'S blood!

"You're gonna so pay for that!" Raph emitted a dangerous low growl twirling his sais as he sent murderous looks towards the two monsters mutants. He dived towards the crocodile who dodged him with such ease. The three Kraang droids quickly stepped through the portal. Demogorgon smirked before diving through the portal along with Cerberus who dodged the other two fuming turtles as he dragged Mikey's body as he dived through the portal.

All Raph saw was a hazy red, he barely managed to grasp Mikey's foot as half of his body entered through the portal as Leo and Donnie had a hold of his legs from the other side of the portal.

"You fool!" Cerberus' tail slapped Raph across the face. The red masked turtle had a death grip around Mikey's foot, he didn't care if he would break Mikey's foot, but there was no way that he was letting Mikey go.

Using his other hand, Raph pulled out a small kunai embedding it into Cerberus' tail. The lizard's tail flicked back as he tugged harder. It was like a tug war, Raph could feel the strain on his legs and the pressure on his hand which desperately clutched Mikey's foot which had started to turn a little purple and blue.

"This pathetic turtle isn't even your brother!" Cerberus spat to which Raph narrowed his eyes, they were deadpan and completely white, and Raph's mouth was curled in a snarl.

"Oh yeah? So, what? He doesn't belong to you anyway." With that, Raph threw another shuriken which had impaled into Cerberus' hand who mistakably let go hissing and howling loudly as Raph was pulled out from the portal, the portal immediately closing up before Cerberus could reach out again for Mikey.

"Quick! We have to take him back to the lair!" Donnie ordered. "He's losing a lot of blood!"

Raph gently carried Mikey bridal style shuddering as Mikey's blood seemed to spill upon his arms.

"Why is he bleeding so much Brainiac?"

"He's been stabbed by the looks of it, and those cuts run deep..."

The three brothers were in a mad dash, barreling through the warehouse door, Leo practically threw open the manhole cover to let Raph climb down into the sewers while holding onto Mikey... They didn't have time to dash down the sewer tunnel when Raph stopped immediately.

"DONNIE! HE STOPPED BREATHING!"

That panicked shout made Leo slam into the sewer wall who turned around following behind Donnie as the genius rushed forward.

"No, no, no, NO!" Donnie hollered. "Raph, I need you to do chest compressions while I check his pulse."

Leo's face was pale as a sheet as he stood there in numb shock watching Raph press against Mikey's plastron and breathed into his mouth. The usual hothead let out a cry as he pressed harder against Mikey's plastron...

"Wait Raph... I've got a pulse," Donnie sighed loudly in relief.

"He's breathing..." Raph could feel himself shaking in his every core. He had never experienced such a thing as this before. "But, why is he burning up Donnie?"

"What?" Donnie pressed a hand to Mikey's forehead. The youngest turtle's face was flushed, and as Donnie dragged his hand down his finger touching the blood that was oozing out the long cut across Mikey's cheek. Mikey's blood was... The genius immediately pulled his hand back in shock. "Something's not right... Quickly! We can't afford to waste any more time!"

Raph grunted as Leo helped him to pull Mikey up as they dashed towards the lair in a panicked frenzy.


	11. Ferocity

Throughout the entire night, the brothers had spent their whole time in Donnie's lab. Master Splinter had told Donnie to do everything that he could and that he himself was going to meditate on the matter for Michelangelo's sake.

Though, Donnie had fairly treated Mikey's injuries the turtle was still and completely out of it. Mikey's usual lime green skin was flushed of a deep color of red, as if he his body was overheating. The genius had no clue what had happened to Mikey for his body to be reacting so strangely. It could be poison, and yet Donnie still hadn't found a trace of anything toxic.

"I'm going to take a blood sample," Donnie gently bobbed Mikey's arm with a needle, drawing out blood. The genius frowned darkly as the blood was darker red in color, it was abnormal, and he took his sample over to his lab table scrutinizing it closely. "Make sure to keep that ice pack on his forehead Leo," he quickly added.

The leader nodded gently holding the ice pack over Mikey's sweating forehead. "You better wake up little brother, we're all worried about you," he whispered. He glanced to the side to see Raph grasping Mikey's hand firmly in his own.

"I can't believe that he freakin' stopped breathing three times Leo..."

"I know Raph..."

"And then, he'll be fine like as if nothing ever happened except for the fact that he's burning up."

"Hmmm, this surely is bizarre," Donnie seemingly muttered. "Just simply ambiguous."

"What is?" Leo furtively glanced behind him as Donnie was studying the blood sample from underneath a microscope.

"His blood seems to be boiling, there's an abundant amount of bubbles in his red blood cells."

"What does that mean?"

"It would be some of sort of delayed reaction... His cells are reacting to something foreign... And there's not a single trace of poison in his system... I don't know what to do.."

"You'll figure this out Donnie, I know you can help Mikey."

"I hope so Leo, I sincerely hope so. I can't allege without proof of Mikey's symptoms. I presumable suggest that we wait until he wakes up and we'll see how he feels..."

Leo nodded firmly directing his glance back over to Mikey as he switched the ice pack on different positions on the youngest turtle's clammy forehead.

A low moan had split through the silence snapping Raph out of his sleepy trance as he raised his head in alarm squeezing Mikey's hand.

"He's waking up?" Raph gasped audibly. "Come on, open your eyes bro."

Mikey let out another moan as Leo pulled the ice pack away gently feeling his forehead.

Everything was groggy, the only sound Mikey could hear were mumbled voices, he could feel pressure squeezing on his hand and something cool on his forehead. Slowly, Mikey cracked his eyes open, the colors were blurry before they finally adjusted.

"Mikey!" Before the orange masked turtle would react he was engulfed into a hug, Raph embracing him tightly.

There was a bubbling feeling raging in the pit of Mikey's stomach, it was as if his angry side was trying to take over and it was just making him feel more ill in the process.

"How you feeling bro?" Donnie asked. Mikey's only response was a thumbs up before he replied.

"W-what happened?" Mikey slurred as Raph pulled his head back with something glistening in his emerald irises.

There was something wrong here Mikey could tell. _Since when did Raph cry?_

"You stopped breathin' three times bro..." Raph choked his face flushing as if he was trying to conceal his emotions.

That didn't exactly answer Mikey's question but, that seemed enough.

"Oh..." Was all Mikey could say as he frowned seeing his brothers worried looks.

"You got attacked by those freaky mutants," Donnie concluded. "We're just glad that you're okay," the genius squeezed his shoulder affectionately.

Mikey blinked as Leo gently hugged him before pulling back and giving him a stern and vexed expression.

"What were you thinking disappearing like that? Especially going out alone!?"

Mikey's face darkened as everything that had recently occurred had begun to renter into his mind.

"That's none of your business," he spat as he rose up into the cot cringing as he finally could feel his injuries that were wrapped up beneath all the gaze and white roll bandages.

Mikey scowled as Donnie scolded him, informing him to be careful of his injuries.

"Why?" Leo grasped Mikey's shoulder gently, and yet firmly. "Why did you just disappear and run off into that Kraang lab? Don't you know how dangerous that was? What made you do such a reckless thing?"

Oh boy... Leo sure was mad...

"Like you care..." Mikey rolled over onto his side facing away from Leo.

"Mikey... Of course, we care..."

_Huh? Oh, really Leo?_

"You got hurt Mikey," Donnie added. "You should've seen Raph's face when we found you..."

Mikey briefly glanced to Raph who only grinned back at him.

"I was ready to kill one of those mutant freaks... I couldn't believe how they hurt you and that lizard guy tried to drag you away into some sort of portal and I dived after him, I didn't want him to get you, I didn't want to lose you... You're my brother..."

"And our brother," Leo added smiling brightly as he patted Mikey's shoulder.

The youngest turtle let a smile pass his mouth and he yelped as his brothers all glomped onto him hugging him tightly.

"Don't ever just disappear like that again Mikey... You could've killed me...Don't ever scare me again... or us..." Leo pressed his face against Mikey's shoulder his arms tightening around Mikey's shell.

"I-I I'm sorry Leo... It... won't happen again..." Mikey choked as he breathed in deeply.

"But why?" Raph's voice was mumbled throughout the entire hug.

Mikey wanted to groan, he had managed to dodge Leo's question of why he had intended to leave and now Raph seemed to notice that he didn't quite answer and was now asking him the same thing.

"I... I was just exploring... that's all..."

The three brothers moved back, Raph who had mixed expression on his face, Mikey couldn't tell what it was... Either a mix of disbelief, anger, or shock... Or maybe it was all in the same.

Hopefully Raph didn't see past his lie, Mikey knew that he was a terrible liar... he had always been, and yet he still could manage to hide such emotions and twisted feelings.

Suddenly, a pounding had reminded Mikey of his condition. Blood was pumping loudly ringing in his ears.

"Ow..." The little turtle flinched who settled his head back down onto the soft pillow. "My head hurts..." He whined as he shut his eyes. "Can I go back to sleep now?"

"Yeah," Donnie sighed. "You need some rest Mikey..."

The freckled terrapin let out a sigh of content as he drifted himself back into his restful slumber.

Leo suddenly grasped Donnie and Raph's arm forcefully forcing them out from the lab.

"What are you doing Leo? We're supposed to be watching over Mikey in case anything happens..."

"No, this is urgent, I need to talk to the two of you..." Leo practically half dragged Donnie and Raph into the kitchen.

"What's the meaning of this Fearless?" Raph scowled as he rested his elbow pads upon the counter.

"He lied to us..."

"What?" Donnie blinked in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Raph," Leo gave Raph a solemn look. "When I asked Mikey why he disappeared like that, he didn't answer and when you asked that question he told you that was exploring..."

"Yeah?"

"He obviously lied..."

"And how do you even know that?" Donnie blinked as he slid himself onto a stool.

"If Mikey really was exploring why would he even go into a Kraang lab?"

"Or maybe it's the possibility that those two monster mutants had dragged him into that lab," Donnie suggested.

"Possibly, but I can't believe that he was there... "

"Do you think that he knows anything Leo?" Raph asked, his expression containing a mix of shock with slight anger.

"I... have no idea... we don't know how long he was even there with those two freaky mutants brothers of his... they could've possibly told him..."

"Mikey wouldn't believe that right?" Donnie's eyes widened.

"I bet he wouldn't, we're his brothers... not them..." Leo scowled clenching his fist in front of him. "I just know that he lied about going out exploring... it doesn't feel right..."

"So, what do you suggest? We go and talk to him and find out the truth?" Raph snorted.

"Not until he's fine Raph... we'll wait until he feels better, then we'll find out..."

The two nodded their heads and Leo quickly gave Donnie a glance. "Got any information on that blood sample yet?"

"No," Donnie shook his head. "I still can't figure out what's causing such a reaction in his blood."

"Well, keep working on that Donnie..."

"Sure Leo."

Hours later...

Mikey woke up feeling a whole ton better, he glanced around finding that his bros weren't in the lab.

"Heh? So... they're gone?..."

Something twisted in Mikey's gut as if he wanted to grin and he stopped himself before he noticed that someone else was indeed in the room.

"Oh, hey Master Splinter..." Mikey gulped as he slowly eased himself carefully off the cot.

"My son, you're still injured."

"I'm fine Sensei," Mikey rubbed his head sheepishly as Master Splinter was by his side looking down upon him. "I'm feeling a lot better... thanks to Donnie..." He eyed the bandages around his legs, arms and the one around his head. He finally realized that he wasn't wearing his bandana.

As if on cue Master Splinter suddenly held out his paw, the orange mask dangling from his hand.

"Oh, thank you Sensei," Mikey grinned as he took his mask tying it around his head and over his eyes, and was yet careful of the bandage that was on his cheek.

"I'm glad you're fine my son."

"Yeah, me too..." Mikey grinned as he threw his arms around his Sensei hugging him tightly.

A burning feeling was starting to settle into Mikey's stomach, and the turtle flinched his palms forming into fists.

"Michelangelo?"

Mikey stepped back as Master Splinter was studying him closely.

"You feeling okay my son?"

"Oh! Yeah! I'm fine! No worries Sensei!" Mikey grinned brightly as he tried to mask his pain. "I'm just hungry... yeah... that's it... I'm really starving for some ol'pizza!"

Master Splinter let out a deep sigh before resting his paw over Mikey's head. "If you need anything Michelangelo... you can always come and talk to me."

"Hai Sensei," Mikey nodded and grinned. The tension of the room was making Mikey feel more hotter and he walked past Master Splinter grinning widely. "Oh! I'm sooooo hungry man!"

Mikey let out a huge sigh of relief as he finally exited the lab strolling towards the kitchen. "Might as well actually eat something, so it'll be like nothing is going on... just act like everything's normal..."

Little did Mikey know that when he said that as he walked through the main area, he didn't notice his brothers were sitting down as he was his mind was elsewhere.

Opening up the fridge Mikey pulled out a pizza box settling it upon the table and went straight into eating. He was so busy munching when his thoughts started to drift off. The pizza slice was starting to slip from his hand as Mikey stared straight ahead.

That control serum...

Mikey could feel his body quivering as the pizza landed with a splat upon the counter, the cheese drooling across the surface.

He was injected with that control serum...

"What's going to happen to me?" Mikey softly whispered as he kept his staring straight ahead. The bubbling feeling of panic was starting to rise up into his throat. Slowly, Mikey could feel his body inching forward and yet he still didn't do anything.

A ragged breath escaped from his mouth before his vision became black and he seemed dead to everything.

_What's going on!?_

The darkness had cascaded, and Mikey glanced up seeing a giant pair of red eyes staring him down... a bolt of lightning, the clash of thunder... Light flash brightly and Mikey gasped at the scene before him... He was outside, up in New York City... standing suddenly upon a rooftop as he stared in utter shock upon the scene unfolding before his eyes.

Fire was everywhere... the city was on fire... Homes were smashed, windows shattered with pieces of glittered shards everywhere... bodies were lying in the streets, motionless, and the road looked slick with red liquid.

Glancing back up Mikey noticed that the red eyes were gone, however, as he glanced back down he noticed blood pooling around his feet. Something cold was in his hand and Mikey noticed that it was some sort of blade... wait no... not any blade... it was his nun-chucks with the hidden blade exposed, and it was deeply coated with crimson dark blood.

Gasping loudly, Mikey noticed a pair of katanas laying at the base of his feet, a pair of sais, and a Bo staff that had been snapped in half.

Stepping back in fear until his foot hit something warm, and yet something tender and slick. Mikey whirled around emitting a loud scream as he found... three bodies... and they weren't any normal bodies... they were his brothers... Leo... Donnie... and Raph... They were all bloody, each of their eyes were a lifeless white... their bodies laid motionless upon the gray roof.

"What's going on!?" Mikey stared at his blade in shock. "I-I- I didn't!"

"Good job ET1200..."

Mikey sharply turned his head seeing Cerberus and Demogorgon standing there, each with evil grins upon their faces...

"YOU!" Mikey hissed. "WHAT DID YOU DO!?"

"What did we do?" Cerberus snorted. "This was all you..." Cerberus gestured around the city. "You did all this..."

"What!?" Mikey stepped back in fear his legs quivering and his beak trembling.

"This is your destiny..." Cerberus chuckled. "You killed your brothers... you destroyed the city... you killed..."

"NO!" Mikey screamed loudly clutching his head in agony. "I NEVER DID THIS! I WOULD NEVER DO SUCH A THING! NEVER!"

"There's no way back turtle... Your destiny shall be fulfilled!"

Something cold suddenly hit Mikey's face and he screamed until his eyes flew open. He nearly fell off the stool that he was recently sitting on if it hadn't been for Leo, who caught him swiftly.

"Mikey?"

"O-Oh...hey Leo..." Mikey croaked, his voice raw as he tried to contain himself from the sudden nightmare... or ... vision... whatever it was...

"You okay Mikey?" Donnie grasped the other side of Mikey's arm steadying him. "We found you passed out upon the kitchen counter and you wouldn't wake up so Raph had to splash some water on you."

"So, that's why my face is wet..." Mikey dragged a hand down his face.

"Are you alright Mikey? You don't look so good."

"I'm totally fine D!" Mikey grinned widely.

"Don't lie to us Mikey..." Leo gave Mikey a serious look his arm wrapping around Mikey's shell.

"I-I'm not lying!"

"Michelangelo..."

Mikey flinched at the full use of his name.

"Just tell us the truth..." Donnie frowned sadly.

"Yeah bro," Raph folded his arms across his plastron. "We know that you lied about exploring to go out and just heard you across the main room talking to yourself saying how you would act like everything is normal."

"Why are you doing this Mikey?" Leo grasped Mikey's shell harder while avoiding his bandages.

Anger seemed to sudden boil within Mikey's twisted emotions...

"It's just pay back..."

"What?"

"You guys lied to me, so I'm doing it back to you."

"What in the name of..."

"Why would you do that?" Donnie asked as he stepped over to the side so he and Raph could both still see Mikey's face.

"You mean you don't know?" Mikey could feel himself laughing, his fists clenching in front of him.

"We don't even know what you're talking about..."

"Oh, you don't huh?" Mikey growled, his eyes narrowing.

"Michelangelo..." Leo emphasized with the full name gaining Mikey's attention who only glared at Leo. He suddenly shoved his hand against Leo's plastron forcing him to stumble back as his arm slung off from Mikey's shell. "And that's not my real name dude!"

"Mikey, why are you acting so angry all the sudden?" Donnie tried to pat Mikey's shoulder who in return Mikey only slapped his hand away growling loudly.

"You all should now by know why I'm so ANGRY!" Mikey suddenly grasped the stool behind him and threw it across the room. A loud crashing noise echoed across the kitchen as the stool smashed against the side of wall.

"Michelangelo!"

"IT'S ET1200!" Mikey hissed. "IT'S ABOUT TIME YOU GET MY NAME RIGHT!"

"What in the..." Raph muttered and was interrupted as Mikey kept rambling on.

"ET1200, that's me," Mikey pointed to himself. "An experiment of the Kraang..." Mikey noticed the utterly shocked expressions on his brothers faces and he paid no mind. "You guys have lied to me... For my entire LIFE!" Mikey threw his hand across the table knocking over a glass cup which shattered upon the floor. "I trusted you guys for many years! I believed you as my brothers... and yet you guys aren't even my true brothers!"

"Mikey..." Leo tried to get a word in and only shut his mouth at Mikey's demand.

"Shut your mouth Lame-onardo!" Mikey hissed loudly, his brother's eyes widened as Mikey clenched his fist tightly. "You don't tell me what to say... and I ain't finished yet... I heard you guys talking in the kitchen about me... about the truth... You each thought that I'd never find out huh? You've tried to keep this hidden all along? Well, let me tell you something..." Mikey hissed his eyes narrowed. "YOU CANNOT HIDE THE TRUTH FOREVER! I've realized how I'm different from each of you guys... and when I heard you guys talking about me and the truth I went out back to that Kraang lab to find those two freaky monster mutants as you guys were talking about them. I went into that Kraang lab... and guess what I found?" The youngest turtle sneered. "I found experiments, shattered tanks and then those two freaky mutants appeared... they told me that I was an experiment... and it started to make sense, cause of how each of you guys have been TREATING ME! And how I was so different from the rest of you guys!"

By this moment Mikey had been literally growling and screaming and he noticed how Donnie's eyes were wet and Raph had a frightened expression upon his face and Leo was as still in shock as ever.

"I can't believe how you guys have kept this hidden from me! I've trusted you! And you know what... well, it looks like you've broken that trust... I'm not your brother... and you aren't my BROTHERS!"

"Mikey..." Leo spoke softly. "We're so sorry about the truth..."

"Yeah?" Mikey snapped glaring daggers at Leo before pinpointing it in Donnie and Raph's direction. "And it exploded right in my FACE!"

"Mikey..." Leo reached desperately towards Mikey, the moment his hand had touched Mikey's arm Mikey growled loudly than ever before.

"WHY YOU LITTLE...!"

Anger seemed to explode across Mikey's face as he swung himself around, his fist colliding with the side of Leo's face who was sent sprawling back and crashed onto the floor.

"Mikey!"

Pairs of arms grasped Mikey as he was standing above Leo glaring with murderous eyes as he slammed his fists onto Leo's head knocking him out.

"LET GO OF ME YOU JERKS!" Mikey screamed at the top of his lungs as he swung his leg to the side sending Donnie crashing onto the countertop to which his head had collided into the side of the table as his body fell over the side.

"Mikey! Stop this!" Raph grasped Mikey's arm tightly as he terror was ripping across his body. Leo and Donnie were already unconscious and Raph was the only one still standing. "We can fix this! We can make this right!"

"YOU'RE WRONG!" Mikey suddenly moved his arm flipping Raph over his shell as he sent a kick to his plastron.

Raph went flying across the room his shell smashing into the wall before falling and slamming his head onto the ground.

His vision got dizzy and his head was feeling woozy.

"ARGH!"

Raph lifted his head to see Mikey leaning over Leo's form before Mikey swiftly stood holding something in the palm of his hand... A flash of silver was what indicated to be a kunai.

Screaming loudly Mikey threw the kunai onto the counter, and unfortunately it bounced right off before the sharp end had embedded into the side of Raph's shin.

The red masked turtle let out a loud gasp of pain alerting Mikey who glared at him as he slowly stalked towards Raph.

"M-Mikey..." Raph croaked in a coarse voice. "Why are you doing this...We can still make this right..."

"You know why I'm doing this! And nothing will make this right!" Mikey bellowed. He raised his fist into the air ready to slam them onto Raph when the hot head suddenly grasped him pulling him down onto the floor besides him.

"MIKEY!" The orange masked turtle tried to punch Raph only to be shoved against his plastron with Raph's arms locked around him tightly...

"It's okay... I'm sorry the truth has hurt you... but, you know... this isn't the end... We can make this right..." Raph whispered softly into Mikey's ears.

And just like that, the bottled-up anger that Mikey had just unleashed had suddenly dissipated... A choked sob escaped from his mouth as he trembled seeing the blood upon Raph's shin.

"I-I... what have I...?"

"It's okay Mikey," Raph only squeezed him tighter.

"I'm sorry!" Mikey sobbed, as tears leaked from his dull baby blue eyes. "I never meant to hurt you... I was just... so..."

"Angry?" Raph grinned weakly at Mikey who only buried his head into Raph's shoulder.

"R-Raph..."

"Shhh, it's okay Mikey... It's okay... there's no need to be angry anymore..."

Something hot started to boil in the pit of Mikey's stomach and the little turtle flinched shoving himself away from Raph's tight hold.

"Mikey..." Raph only tried to reach out for him again.

"N-no..." Mikey stepped back glancing around finally seeing what he had done... and that recent nightmare or vision that he had recently had and the control serum... It was finally coming true... His one and only true destiny was going to be fulfilled. "Stay away from me..." He turned sharply vehemently dashing towards the kitchen entrance.

"MIKEY!"

Before Mikey could even dash out from the kitchen tarp, he barely saw the flash of something brown and of a dark reddish color of a robe.

He only felt a pressure on his neck before his vision went entirely black and though he was expecting the feeling of collidingonto the floor, the feeling never came.


	12. Only Way Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Suicide attempt ahead!

"Master Splinter..." Raph croaked. "It wasn't his fault... He knows about the truth and it just took a toll on him.

"Indeed," Splinter glanced down to the passed-out turtle in his arms. "It was bound to happen sooner or later my son."

Raph groaned as he weakly pulled himself up. Slowly, he pulled out the kunai from his shin as he stumbled on quivering legs towards Master Splinter.

"Let me take him to the lab Sensei, you take Leo and Don."

Master Splinter nodded as he gently dropped Mikey into Raph's awaiting arms.

"Don't jostle him too much my son."

"Hai Sensei," Raph curved an arm around his brother gently pressing the freckled turtle's head to his plastron where his touch heart was slowly pounding. He knew how this was going to calm him down as he came into the lab lowering Mikey onto a cot while Master Splinter pulled out two other cots as he brought in Leo and Donnie, immediately tending to their injuries.

Raph stayed by Mikey's side while Master Splinter tended to Leo and Donnie, he knew they were going to be fine.

The day was slow and long as usual, Leo was the first to come through moaning upon the cot as he rubbed his head.

"Leonardo," Splinter spoke softly patting his eldest son's head.

Raph lifted his head from his laid position across Mikey's cot as he his gaze met with Leo's.

"W-What... happened?" Leo blinked rubbing his head.

"You don't remember my son?" Master Splinter quizzically asked.

Leo's dark midnight blue eyes widened at the statement before quickly glancing at Raph and Mikey who laid on the cot.

"Mikey... he..."

"It wasn't his fault," Raph muttered surprising the Fearless leader. "You should've seen him after you and Donnie passed out."

"What?" Leo blinked utterly confused as he glanced over to Donnie who was beside him, who still hadn't woken up. Rubbing his head along the bandage that went over the domed tip of his head Leo glanced back over the hothead.

"He was freaking out bro," Raph glanced down at Mikey's still and prone form. "He said that nothing could be made right and he finally realized what he had done, he tried to apologize, and he was just so angry..." Raph gently reached over squeezing Mikey's hand comfortingly. "And then he told me to stay away from him and he was just about to escape from the kitchen until Master Splinter touched his pressure point on his neck until he passed out."

"Wow..." Leo mumbled at lost for words. "He... really has gone through a lot... I mean... What you have just told me must've been hard for Mikey..."

"It was..." Raph briefly glanced up meeting Leo's sincere blue eyes. "He was angry, wait... no... he was furious and then he was frightened."

"He's okay right?"

"I hope so," Was the only response that Raph had in mind.

"When Michelangelo awakens," Master Splinter advised. "We must talk to him."

Leo nodded as he glanced over to Donnie. "We will Sensei, has Donnie woken up yet?"

"Not yet Leonardo."

More hours had passed, and Donnie had finally roused finding Leo standing next to the cot while his head was still wrapped up in white roll bandages.

"Is Mikey okay?" Donnie mumbled as he noticed Raph who had his head laid upon Mikey's cot while he clutched onto Mikey's hand.

"He's just out of it Donnie," Leo grinned weakly. "Raph had told me that it wasn't his intent to hurt us."

"Leonardo is right," Master Splinter nodded solemnly. "When one is hurt, they inflict damage not only on themselves but onto others."

The genius turtle groaned as he twisted his shell, so he was facing to the side. "Do you have any Ibuprofen Sensei? I have one heck of a headache."

"Yes, my son," Splinter grasped a small bottle handing it over to Donnie who gingerly took it, as he twisted off the lid plopping a pain reliever pill into his mouth as he swallowed it dryly.

"You think you're feeling fine Donnie?" Leo touched the tallest turtle's shoulder in a concerned manner.

"Yeah, and for some reason I'm feeling more concerned for Mikey right now..." He glanced back over to Mikey. His body was still and motionless upon the blankness of the cot, which was unlike him, he almost looked dead from Donnie's sight if it wasn't for the fact that he could still see the rise of Mikey's plastron at every breath he took and every time he exhaled.

A strangled noise alerted everyone in the entire room as Mikey suddenly shifted upon the makeshift cot.

"Mikey?" Raph whispered as he squeezed the lime green turtle's small hand into his one.

"Nugh," Mikey moaned his face twisted into one masked of pain before he slowly opened his eyes seeing Raph's face above his.

Terror shot through Mikey's veins like a rollercoaster as he uttered a shocked gasp thrashing upon the bed as he tried to twist himself to roll off the bed.

"Mikey!" Raph grasped Mikey's shoulder firmly trying to stop him from rolling off the side of the bed.

 _No! It can't be!_ Mikey could feel his mind screaming his body thrashing against Raph's hands trying to hold him in place. The red masked turtle wrapped his arms around Mikey to get a better hold of him.

"Mikey, calm down bro. There's no need to be afraid."

"N-no!" Mikey sputtered as he squirmed in Raph's arms. "Let me go Raph! I don't want to hurt you!"

"I'm not letting you go bro, just tell me what's wrong..." Raph's arms tightened around Mikey pulling him closer to his plastron.

"You don't understand!"

"What makes you think that we don't understand?"

The orange masked turtle wearily glanced up to see Leo standing beside him along with Donnie. He noticed the bandages that were wrapped around their heads.

"I've already hurt you guys and I cannot do it again!" Mikey screamed as he pulled his head back not wanting to yield as he knew that Raph knew a certain way to calm him down.

"You won't do it again Mikey," Donnie grinned as he rested his hand on Mikey's shoulder. "You never intended to hurt us in the first place anyway, you were just angry about everything."

Scowling Mikey glanced back down as his fingers curled tightly against the ridge of Raph's shell.

"We're sorry Mikey," Leo spoke sadly and calmly wrapped an arm around Mikey's shell as he still was in Raph's tight hold, who wasn't letting Mikey go anytime soon.

Mikey could feel himself shaking as he felt pairs of arms wrap around him. Leo's around his shell, Donnie who was holding on his arm and Master Splinter's paw on his head.

"Just because you're not of our blood, that doesn't mean that you're aren't part of our family," Leo's words send a jab through Mikey's heart who only let out a sob as Raph pushed him against his plastron and Mikey could feel Raph's heart beating through his own erratic beating heart.

"It doesn't matter if you're different," Donnie added rubbing Mikey's arm soothingly. "There's only one thing that matters."

"Yeah, Donnie is right," Leo grinned as he tilted Mikey's chin up who blinked with his teary eyes up at Leo's sparkling darker blue irises. "Your differences don't matter... It only makes you more special than the rest of us, you're special Mikey... You need to know that..."

Tears streaming down the freckled cheeks were soon wiped away with Leo's thumb who brushed his finger across Mikey's cheek.

"You my son," It was Master Splinter's turn to speak his part. "You hold this family together."

"That's right," Donnie grinned. "Without you, I would've never had a younger brother and that would suck."

Mikey let out a small laugh as he grinned back at Donnie rubbing at his eyes.

"Your truly do belong in our family Mikey," Leo beamed as he rubbed Mikey's head. "A family doesn't have be related within blood bonds, but a bond of love. Of those who care for each other and watch over each other, that is what makes a true family."

The youngest turtle grinned at Leo before he pressed his head against Raph's plastron breathing in deeply.

"You're best baby bro ever," Raph added as he squeezed his arms around Mikey closing his eyes as he felt Mikey's giggle rumble against his plastron.

Master Splinter stepped back as he watched his sons gather around the youngest enveloping the youngest into a big embrace. They all rocked against each other as Mikey sighed loudly resting his head against Raph's shoulder while Leo rubbed his head fondly and Donnie who was rubbing circles along the hexagonal shapes of his shell.

Even through this wonderful and blissful moment between him and his brothers, Mikey wanted this feeling to last and it seemed to shatter as the feeling of bubbling hot iron settled into the pit of his stomach reminding him of his dire situation that he soon would engage in.

"Uh dudes?..." Mikey rasped making his brothers look down at him with lovingly and caring eyes. They truly were his true brothers... even if they weren't even closely related, Mikey could feel like his own time was soon running out. "Can I... I need to stand up..." He sputtered his voice quivering as his stomach seemed to roll as he could feel his own fingers twitching.

"Sure," Donnie let go of him along with Leo who stepped back, and Mikey nodded at Raph in confirmation.

Raph sighed in annoyance as if he didn't want to let go of Mikey just yet. The hothead obliged as he slowly rose bringing Mikey up with him who wobbled on his legs for a few seconds.

"You feeling okay?" Raph eyed him carefully as Mikey could feel like his legs were turning into jello.

"Yeah, I'm A-okay." Mikey beamed holding his thumb up in a polite manner as he steadied himself.

Mikey could feel his head pounding, and it felt like his blood was starting to boil. His vision was changing drastically as he no longer noticed the lining of the lab's wall. The walls seemed to be pitch black, with red liquid drooling down the sides. Mikey knew what it was, it resembled blood and the plus the smell of blood, and metal was filling his nostrils. He blinked hard as his vision shifted, the walls fell away revealing a dark and burning world in chaos. Fire was everywhere, burning up the world, the sky was dark and completely filled with smoke and buildings had been destroyed. It looked like a destroyed world, the end of this world with bodies lying in every place. Blood that seemed to flow like a river down the cracked lining of the concrete and the slate rooftop being coated in crimson blood.

"Mikey?"

The young terrapin blinked as someone shook his shoulders as he finally noticed Leo had grabbed a hold of his shoulders.

"You okay Mikey?"

A strangled sound escaped the back of Mikey's throat as his vision flashed once more. He felt the coldness of a blade in his hand, and Leo who was standing in front of him was now at his feet lying motionlessly on the rooftop with blood drooling across his body. A wound was bleeding in the pit of his plastron as he seemed to be bleeding to be death, blood pooling all around Mikey's feet.

Raph and Donnie were also slumped against the ground. A blade was sticking out from the center of Raph's plastron and Donnie's head was split open, with his own mouth gaping open even with his eyes which were blank, dull and lifeless.

A growl erupted across Mikey's being as he glanced around the horrifying scene around him of darkness, death and destruction.

Even Master Splinter was lying across the edge of the rooftop as his neck was snapped into a weird position. A broken neck which would have ended his life immediately.

"They're finally dead..." Mikey's mouth moved on its own course as he glanced down to his brothers who laid dead... Blood was dripping off the tip of his kusarigama blade.

"MIKEY!"

The youngest gasped sharply blinking rapidly as he felt himself being shook harshly. The scene of death and destruction seem to fade away as Mikey found Leo shaking his shoulders.

"L-Leo?" Mikey croaked, his own voice coarse and shaking from the recent images that he had barely registered.

"What's wrong?" Leo's eyes held worry and great concern for the youngest as he wrapped an arm around Mikey's shoulder.

Mikey's reflexes kicked in as he ducked suddenly escaping from Leo's grasp.

"Mikey, what's going on?" Donnie worriedly asked.

The orange masked turtle could feel his brothers and Master Splinter staring at him with worry evident in their faces.

"Mikey..." Raph was the first to reach out towards Mikey who only recoiled further away from his grasp

"N-no... you can't..." Tears streamed down Mikey's cheeks as he could feel his body burning with such intensity as if it was on fire. "It would be best if you guys stay away from me."

"What? Why?" Raph asked confused.

"I'm dangerous," Mikey choked on a sob as he brought a hand to his mouth.

"What? You aren't dangerous Mikey..." Leo murmured.

"Of course, I am... I've hurt you guys... and now I'll just kill you all..."

"What?" Donnie blinked nebulously in shock. "What are you talking about?"

"You'll never kill us Mikey," Leo frowned deeply. "Where's all this coming from? You know that you'll never go that far... That isn't like you at all..."

"You don't understand," the orange masked turtle clenched a fist tightly to his side. "My whole existence was to fulfill my destiny that Kraang had laid out for me."

Silence echoed across the room as the brothers and Master Splinter blinked in shock with their eyes widening.

"My destiny was to destroy this world... of everything and that includes you guys too..."

"Mikey... That was never your destiny..."

"Michelangelo, you have a greater potential and responsibility rather than what the Kraang had laid out for..."

"Oh yeah!?" Mikey snapped anger flooding through his system. "I cannot run or hide from my destiny! It will be fulfilled! The lizard mutant Cerberus and the crocodile Demogorgon had told me so! Those mutant Kraang experiments were fully complete and yet as I wasn't complete... They've added another thing into my body that was supposed to be injected in the first place if I have never been taken away from you guys!" Mikey could feel his body shaking in fear and rage. "While I was there... and before any of you guys had come to rescue me, I was injected with that control serum!"

The youngest turtle stepped back as four loud gasps echoed across the room.

"That's why you can't be by me anymore..." Tears rolled off the turtle's cheeks before dripping off and splashing onto the floor. "With the control serum in my system I will kill you guys without hesitating, I'll become a monster just like Cerberus and Demogorgon and I'll destroy this world as my destiny will be fulfilled. The serum takes full effect in three days exact, it's already been two days already... and it is evening right now... and tomorrow is the third day... and there's only one thing that I can do..." The orange masked turtle glanced to his nun-chucks pulling them out from his belt as he popped out the hidden blade staring at the blade as he ran his finger over the tip. "The only way to save this world is if I die..."

"WHAT!?"

"NO!"

The youngest yelped loudly as his brothers all frantically rushed towards him.

"I'm so sorry..." He mumbled sadly as he swiftly turned dashing through the door. "I must do this..." He sprinted across the lair leaping over the turnstiles as he could hear his brothers screaming and Master Splinter yelling his name.

It was a good thing that Mikey was faster than his brothers and his Sensei... He found himself dashing through the dark coldness of the sewers. He soon had outran his family and they had lost him, and he ducked through a hidden tunnel as he breathed heavily kneeling against the floor.

Rage twisted and turned within Mikey as he could feel his heart constrict as he stared at his blade.

He must do this before he lost full control of himself and would become a monster...

"I must do this... I must end this..." Mikey breathed in deeply sucking in air as he turned his nun-chuck over, so the blade was facing towards him. He brought his hand up to his throat pressing the blade against his throat. The coldness of the metal against his throat made the youngest turtle to shiver uncontrollably.

 _At least this will end quickly..._ He shut his eyes as he applied more pressure onto his throat.


	13. Obliteration

Mikey could hear nothing except for the blood furiously pounding in his ears. His eyes were shut tightly as the blade slowly sliced into his skin. Every moment and second felt like a blur as if time had slowed down into slow motion.

Pain suddenly burst across Mikey's throat. He didn't care, he wasn't exactly done yet and only a few more seconds left to go before the blade would completely slit his throat and he'd submit himself to that darkness, a void of death and perhaps everything would still be alright. He at least saved the world for this one action and he'd be willing to wait for his brothers until their own time came. To join him in this place after death, with his own spirit and soul and everything would be fine.

He'd watch over his brothers and Sensei every minute of the day always knowing that he would be in such a better place. A place of no pain, a place where his burdens would be lifted, and he'd rest in eternity. That felt so comprehendible and yet desirable. Just one more flash of the intensity of pain and then, it'd be over...forever... and he was only seconds away as he could see a bright white light flashing before his very eyes.

So, this is what death felt like? He was capitulating to it. There was only moments left on his line of life and just when Mikey thought that he was finally dead as the blade slid smoothly across his throat the blade had been immediately jerked away, a loud noise of metal clanging against the cold slick ground that almost seemed to make Mikey's eardrums explode.

All of his senses came into an overdrive, each of his senses finally returning. The pain was even more excruciating than ever before...

Mikey let out an agonizing scream as his eyes flew open blinded by the light, even as yet dim as it was. His vision cleared sharply as he noticed three green blurs around him, one framed with red, another with blue and the other one of purple. He could feel hands all over him, almost raking his entire body. Hands were grasping tightly onto his arms, around his shell and one hand touching his throat as it burned with intense pain. It took a while for Mikey to fully understand the yelling voices around him.

"DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" Leo growled loudly, and Mikey whimpered pressing his face into his knee pads. He gasped sharply as warm arms wrapped around his body pulling him into a warm embrace. "There's another way out of this Mikey..."

Feeling dizzy and lightheaded, Mikey felt his head roll limply to the side staring out into space as if he was no longer responsive.

"Mikey!? MIKEY!?"

The turtle flinched hard at the harsh slap on his cheek.

"Raph! That's not helping! His neck is already profoundly bleeding!"

"What was I supposed to do!? Let him pass out and die!?"

Mikey could feel someone gently lifting his head and his dull baby blue eyes met Leo's teary midnight blue irises. Tears were cascading down his face and he watched Leo's mouth move.

"Don't ever do this again little brother," Mikey could hear the crack in his older brother's voice. He cringed as hands touched his throbbing neck, and he glanced over to see Donnie. He had a white gaze roll bandage in his hand as he wrapped the linen cloth around his throat tightly with his own hand applying pressure to the bandage to try and stop the wound from bleeding. Even Donnie's brown eyes were filled with sorrow and the tears were visible against his olive-green skin as he reached into his belt for a vial containing some liquid of some sort and a bottle of pills.

Mikey had no idea how Donnie had those things in his belt and why he kept them there in the first place.

Donnie opened the vial pouring the liquid over Mikey's blood-soaked bandage. The youngest let out a cry of pain at the stinging sensation as he squirmed as Leo's arms tightened around him.

"Open up Mikey," Donnie plopped of the lid off the other bottle holding out two large white pills in his palm.

"No!" Mikey screamed as he thrashed against Leo. "Just let me be! Just let me die!"

As if on cue a pair of strong dark green arms suddenly grasped Mikey ripping him away from Leo's grasp. A hand was on the back of Mikey's head pulling him towards a plastron and Mikey knew what his brother was doing.

"NO!" He struggled weakly his hands pressing against Raph's plastron trying to prevent himself from getting any closer.

He thrashed in vain as Raph was indeed stronger than him and his own strength was draining from him.

Mikey whimpered as his cheek was fully pressed against Raph's plastron a strong beat rumbling across his skin.

"Just l-let m-me d-die..." The youngest choked out as he tried to ignore the strong rhythmic beating of Raph's heart. His body wouldn't comply, and Mikey felt himself go slack against Raph his hands reaching up to weakly grasp Raph's arms.

Blinking, Mikey felt something wet slide against his cheek and without moving his head he knew that Raph was crying for his body started to shake a sob erupting from his own mouth.

"If you ever kill ya yourself Mikey... I could never go on without ya bro, we all wouldn't be able to..."

Mikey stayed silent flinching at the flare of pain in his throat.

His flinch didn't go unnoticed for Raph grasped the sides of his face forcing him to look into Raph's eyes. The emerald irises were glittering with tears and it wasn't like Raph cry out his emotions.

"Mikey..."

The said turtle glanced to the left seeing Donnie holding out the two pills gingerly. "You better take these... Don't make me force these down your throat."

Mikey let out a whine as he opened his mouth letting Donnie plop the pills into his mouth as they settled onto his tongue. He closed his mouth holding the pills against his tongue.

"Swallow," Leo commanded nearly making Mikey leap out of his shell.

He obeyed swallowing the pills dryly as he let out a dry cough. Immediately, the pain in his throat was starting to lessen to a just a dull throbbing. Pain pills... That's what they were... Donnie gave him Analgesic... Ana...ge... Whatever it was...

Mikey was surrounded by all of his brothers as they all embraced him tightly and were yet cautious of his wound.

"Please don't ever do this again Mikey..." Leo pressed his face against Mikey's shoulder.

The orange masked turtle could feel his brothers' tears hitting his soft skin. He wearily glanced over Raph's shoulder seeing his nun-chuck laying onto the concrete, the blade was deeply coated in dark crimson blood and Mikey could feel his stomach twist and churn.

Raph blocked his view of his bloody nun-chuck pressing his forehead against Mikey's.

"We love ya bro..."

Blinking in shock Mikey felt a kiss on his forehead as Raph kept his forehead connected with his. Their mask of red and orange met together in the middle and Mikey couldn't look anywhere except for Raph's wet and glistening emerald eyes. "Don't ever kill ya yourself bro. You mean so much ta us."

"You're our heart," Donnie added.

"And our sunshine," Leo grinned despite the tears rolling off his cheeks. "There is another way to fix this Ototo."

And right in that moment Mikey almost felt like believing in his brothers until his stomach churned once more his heart starting to beat irregularly and his blood that felt like it was boiling. Trying to act his cool Mikey waited for his bros to finally lift him up.

This was his last chance and Mikey twisted in his brothers' tight hold as he pulled his arms into his shell causing his brothers' hold on him to let go and he popped back out again just as they were reaching down towards him.

He rolled over ducking under Donnie's legs as he narrowly avoided Leo's desperate swipe at him. Bracing his feet against the sewer wall, he pushed himself off doing a flip over his brothers' shells and immediately dashed towards the ladder leading up to the manhole cover.

"MIKEY!"

Once again Mikey could hear the desperate shouts and screams of his name echoing across the tunnel the sound bouncing off the walls.

He had managed to climb up the ladder quickly even in the current state that was in. His energy was only fed off adrenaline as his heart hammered against his plastron. He successfully managed to pop open the manhole cover just when a hand grasped his foot tightly.

"You're going nowhere bro!" Raph screamed his voice raw until it cracked. "We aren't going to lose you! I ain't gonna lose ya!"

Mikey could feel his own heart shatter underneath all this pressure. He frowned deeply only muttering three words.

"I'm so sorry..." With that, he used his other foot to kick Raph's hand who lost his grip and fell a little ways before finally grabbing a hold onto the ladder once more. Mikey leapt out slamming the manhole cover shut and he could still hear his brothers' shouts.

"He's still injured Leo! And he still has his other nun-chuck! He would finally kill himself!"

"Then what are you waiting for!?"

"He's going to kill himself! He's really going to it do again!"

"Not if I can help it!" Raph's overly protective growl echoed loudly and Mikey sprinted away from the manhole cover running blindly across the streets trying to get away as far as possible.

He finally found himself alone in another alley. Staring at his chuck, he pulled out his weapon prodding out the blade as he once again pointed it towards his own throat.

This had to end... _NOW!_

Unfortunately, no matter how much Mikey tried to strain his arm and hand towards his throat to embed the blade into his skin, and to finally end what he was trying to do all along. His arm wouldn't move, his body wouldn't move no matter how much he commanded it to do so.

He stood rigid and rooted to the spot as his eyes stared straight ahead of him into the shadows of the alley's dead end. Only then, did Mikey finally realize why his entire body was practically frozen.

Mikey could make out the silhouette of two darker bodies in the dark shadows. One with eyes that were blank, lifeless and as white as the bones of death. The other was of eyes of a familiar red of brightly colored blood. Mikey didn't need to see them completely, for he already knew who exactly they were, and it was dead on.

"So... our brother has finally come to join us?"

Mikey's heart skyrocketed leaping into his throat as he used his other hand to touch his bandage wrapped around his neck; just as his true brothers stepped out from the shadows into his line of sight, the two were grinning evilly at him.


	14. Destiny's Fate

Mikey's terror took full force upon his body. The blade of his nun-chuck was shaking in his quivering hand.

_How could this get any worse?_

"We meet at last," Cerberus chuckled trudging forward circling around Mikey.

Mikey yelped as he felt Cerberus' tail coil around his shell pulling him closer to his side. A clawed hand grasped his chin and Mikey felt like gagging as he was forced to be facing to face with Cerberus. His red eyes bore into his own, the feeling of the intensity of hot iron spreading in his gut.

"It's been three days brother, at least we have this moment together before we fulfill our destinies."

"Together," Demogorgon mused as he stood on the other side of Mikey. "We shall destroy and kill together."

"NO!" Mikey hissed as he tried to lift his hand holding out the blade towards his body.

"No, no, no," Cerberus clicked his tongue, shaking his head grinning as he bared his sharp teeth. His other hand clasped tightly onto Mikey's wrist as he glanced down at the blade. "Don't do that now brother... Don't you want to still be with us?"

Mikey only glared at Cerberus who chuckled at his reaction.

"I can already see the hatred born across your face. How lovely, you'll be of great use little brother. And this blade..." Cerberus glanced down captivated by Mikey's nun-chuck. "You shall inflict this upon others. Doesn't that sound so delightful?"

Mikey scowled only to let out a strangled yelp as an intense burning droned through his body. He tried to life the blade, so he could quickly end it; however, Cerberus and Demogoron both clasped his hand tightly preventing him from doing so.

"Just let it control you..." Cerberus whispered in Mikey's ear making him shiver.

The youngest turtle's body felt like was on fire. He writhed in the grasp of his brothers' strong hold as he let out a scream as it felt like his insides were tearing apart, a white flaring pain that left his body feeling numb. He could feel a buzzing in his head as he saw Demogoron and Cerberus both laughing mechanically.

"You're almost there brother... Just let it control you and we'll be together at last."

Mikey could feel his own tears burning his freckled cheeks. This pain was nothing like he had experienced when he tried to inflict damage upon himself so that he'd die. This pain was tearing apart his insides, like his organs were shriveling and there was a battle raging inside his own body.

It felt like his mind was drifting away as his body was screaming in protest and agony with flaring pain that felt like he was boiling from inside out.

He screamed even louder as he shut his eyes tightly the tears burning as they scorched his skin. His mind felt clouded and just like that, the pain had instantly disappeared. Gathering his bearings Mikey slowly opened his eyes glancing up at Cerberus.

_Hngh, this actually feels so good..._

A smirk slowly grew on Mikey's face and Cerberus grinned back as did Demogorgon as they both let go of him.

"My brothers..." Mikey's voice felt like static. His voice sounded deeply muffled, as if he was under water and the cold feeling it brought had sent a tingle of pleasure down Mikey's shell.

The feeling was shortly lasted as muffled voices blurring together had shattered Mikey's moment of cold bliss.

"MIKEY!"

All Mikey saw was hazy red, and he turned his head sharply ignoring the flare of pain in his neck as his neck bone popped. He stared down at his nun-chuck blade before glancing up towards Leo, Donnie, and Raph. His mouth slowly curved into a malice and evil grin as his fingers clenched tightly onto his nun-chuck.

"M-Mikey?" Worry was evident on Leo's face as the three stopped a fair distance away. Raph was growling as he pulled out his sais glaring at Cerberus and Demogoron.

"You won't get a chance to kill my brothers," Mikey sneered glaring at Raph catching him off guard. "My true brothers..."

"Mikey..." Leo slowly extended a hand towards Mikey who hissed in a very animal-like way, exactly like a crazed beast.

Leo shot his hand back in shock and his mouth hung open in utter surprise. Mikey had growled, it wasn't a normal growl it was the growl of an enraged beast. And that's when Leo finally realized something was wrong as he finally noticed Mikey's eyes. They weren't those sparkling baby blues, they were red, crimson red as blood just like Cerberus' eyes. That control serum that he told them about... Was this actually controlling him?

"You were fools to take me in!" Mikey hissed. "And for that you shall be punished and you wanna know what your punishment is?" He smirked wickedly.

Leo, Donnie and Raph stayed silent as they couldn't utter a single most word. They were too shocked to react. Raph quickly shared a look betwixt himself and Leo who nodded at him already confirming his thoughts.

"Your punishment is death!" Mikey roared as Cerberus and Demogoron stood by his side each grinning evilly.

Raph's hand curled tightly over his sais. He didn't want to hurt his brother... This wasn't Mikey, it wasn't him he was being controlled. But, what other choice would they have?

"Mikey, you can fight this," Leo spoke softly.

"You liar!" Mikey growled releasing his kusarigama chain throwing out his nun-chuck blade towards Leo.

The leader ducked the flying weapon as Cerberus and Demogoron took action. The three brothers found themselves in the heat of a fight.

Randomly, a truck came driving down the road of the alley's dead end as Raph barely managed to dodge the moving vehicle. He gaped in shock as Demogoron slashed his long tail across the windshield of the truck shattering the glass upon impact as the driver lost control. The truck swerved to the side crashing into the building as flames erupted and the truck itself exploded.

The flames were spreading rather quickly and soon enough the entire building was blowing up with flames as smoke filled up the sky.

Donnie was trying to knock Cerberus off with his bo staff while Mikey was busy with Leo.

"Fight it Mikey!" Leo yelped as his head nearly got impaled by the nun-chuck blade.

"Never! You shall die!" The youngest sent a kick against Leo's plastron as he stumbled back and climbed up the fire escape behind him to the rooftop up above to create more distance between them. Mikey was hot on Leo's heels seething with rage. "You fool! You aren't even fighting back?"

"I will not fight you," Leo muttered. "You're my brother and I won't hurt you."

"Pathetic Leonardo," Mikey spat smirking widely. "I'm not your brother... And you shall die tonight..."

He sent a flying kick to Leo's side who ducked, and Mikey smirked as he swung his nun-chuck the sound of flesh splitting through the air.

"AH!" Leo grunted stumbling back as he stared at his arm in horror.

"Hmmm," Mikey smirked seeing the cut bleeding on Leo's arm. "Don't you see what I did to you? You should be fighting back you fool."

"No," Leo grunted holding his bleeding arm gently as he flinched at the flare of pain. "I will never fight you Mikey..."

The orange masked turtle growled swinging out his fist as it connected with the side of Leo's face.

"You should be fighting BACK!" Mikey roared as he swung another punch to which Leo caught his hand and flipped over appearing behind Mikey as he instantly pressed a finger to Mikey's neck.

"Oh yeah?" Leo grinned. "I'm touching your pressure point."

The leader in blue wasn't expecting Mikey to grasp him and throw him over his shell as he went flying crashing onto the roof harshly as he slammed his head against the hard surface.

"Pressure points won't work Leonardo," Mikey spoke with his voice laced with such venom.

Leo grunted as he opened his eyes lifting his head as he grimaced in pain. He squinted his eyes as he suddenly notice flames burning across buildings and a dark and dense smoke that was rapidly spreading across the air. He could hear people screaming of the fire and he yelped as a foot pressed against his plastron.

"It's such a pity Leo," Mikey shook his head laughing wickedly.

"Hey brother!"

Mikey turned his head seeing Demogorgon and Cerberus as they threw Donnie and Raph onto the roof next to Leo.

"Why haven't you killed them?" Mikey asked his brothers as they slowly came up next to him.

"It's your destiny," Cerberus grinned. "It's your destiny to finish them off... and look around you."

Mikey glanced around seeing a humongous fire spreading rapidly across buildings as homes came crashing and tumbling down. He could hear screams, people screaming through the fire and the dense smoke that made the sky dark and gray like the world had come to its end.

"And the Kraang..." Demogoron smirked and Mikey glanced around seeing portals appear as droids with guns exited the portals and they bombarded down the streets and the sound of screams rose through the air. Laser beams being fired, people screaming and fire burning everywhere.

A portal appeared on the same roof that Mikey and the others were standing upon. One droid exited the portal as it turned to Demogoron and Cerberus.

"All is going to plan Kraang, just as you have the told the Kraang," Cerberus chuckled. "ET1200 will finally finish off the turtles and we'll finally eliminate this world."

"LT1200, you have done well to the Kraang, and I shall inform the Kraang," the droid responded.

Turning his head Mikey glanced to the three turtles seeing them groan. Leo was rubbing his head and clutching his bleeding arm, Donnie had a bruise forming on his head, and a few on his arms his Bo staff was splintered in half. Raph had a bloody wound on his shoulder and he moaned trying to lift himself up.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Cerberus snickered.

Mikey grinned with malice holding out his nun-chuck as he strode over towards the three. He was standing above them when he noticed that his other nun-chuck was in Leo's belt.

"You bastard," Mikey growled as he leant down to snatch the other nun-chuck before prodding out the blade and stabbing into Leo's shin.

Leo let out a pained scream alerting Donnie and Raph who immediately opened their eyes.

"M-Mikey?"

"You think you're so smart huh Donnie?" Mikey sneered glaring down at Donnie as he tried to move. "Oh no you don't..." He slammed his foot onto Donnie's shell before grabbing a hold of his head and slamming it against the hard roof.

"MIKEY!" A pair of arms surrounded him, and Mikey swung around stabbing his blade through the dark green flesh.

"AH!"

Grinning evilly at his work, Mikey kicked Raph in the shell knocking him over. "How does it feel to have both of your shoulders bleeding huh Raph?"

Raph only grunted opening his emerald eyes to blink up at Mikey giving him a pleading look.

"Oh, don't give me that crap you bastard," Mikey snorted. "How many times have I given you that same expression to you huh? Well, now I'm going to take this another step further." With that, Mikey used his chain to whip Raph's side who let out a yelp of pain.

Mikey grinned evilly as he found the three moaning upon the ground and he noticed blood pooling beneath their shells. He used his other nun-chuck blade to stab Donnie's leg before ripping it straight out.

"M-Mikey..." Leo rasped out as he clutched his shoulder in agony.

The orange masked turtle noticed the pleading looks the three were giving him in their wounded state.

"This is my destiny..." Mikey growled holding out the bloody nun-chuck blade above him. "I'm going to finish this... You're all going to die, and I'll feast upon your blood..." With that Mikey swung his blade as it connected with multiple flesh. Blood sprayed the air and Mikey ignored the screaming and chaos. The spray of the blood hitting his face made him grin with pleasure that was, until a hand grasped the tip of his plastron forcing him down as his own head smacked against a plastron a loud strong rhythmic beat that tingled against his cheek.


	15. Inside the Heart

Mikey gasped sharply struggling against the arms that were wrapped tightly around his shell. He could smell the strong smell of blood that filled his nostrils. He blinked slowly feeling two other pairs of arms surround him.

Why did he stop? He was supposed to finish them!

He let out snarl and closed his mouth shut as the loud beat of a heartbeat was pounding against his cheek.

"Mikey..."

He could feel a flicker of pain twist in his gut as he closed his eyes listening to the strong beating heart.

"What are you doing you fool! Kill them!" Cerberus hissed enraged.

"Just fight it Mikey... fight it..." Leo's breath tingled over the dome of Mikey's head. Mikey opened his eyes blinking rapidly as he tried to control his nerves.

He pressed a hand to his throat and growled as he thrashed wildly in the tight hold knocking his brothers away. Mikey grinned evilly pressing his foot onto Raph's plastron.

"Mikey..." Raph whispered as the youngest held the nun-chuck blade to his throat.

"Fight it Mikey," Raph gasped sharply and Mikey could feel Leo and Donnie's hands weakly trying to grasp him despite all the blood everywhere. A tear escaped from Raph's eye as he checked out a few words. "This isn't your destiny bro. You can change you destiny."

Gasping sharply as Mikey remembered the loud beating heart, flashes of memories boomed across his mind and he screamed dropping his nun-chuck the blade barely missing Raph's throat by mere inches. He pulled back clutching his head in agony as he screamed. Immediately, he pressed a hand against his throat gagging and coughing harshly.

"M-Mikey... n-no..." Donnie sputtered trying to stand upon his weak legs.

Ignoring Donnie's plea Mikey only pressed harder against his throat as burning pain bloomed across the inside of his throat. The bubbling feeling in his stomach rose into his throat. He opened his mouth coughing out blood as his body shook as he fell on his hands and knees coughing up more blood.

"MIKEY!"

The orange masked turtle applied more pressure to his throat causing more blood to spill from his mouth. It sure was an abundant amount of blood as Mikey saw a large puddle forming beneath him.

"NO!" He could hear Donnie, Leo and Raph screaming and hands grasping him. The thing is, Mikey didn't stop, he kept coughing up more blood as his vision blackened as his throat was burned raw.

An enormous release of blood suddenly escaped Mikey's mouth as the bubbling feeling completely dissipated. No boiling, no burning pain except for his already wounded throat.

Mikey opened his eyes his vision clearing as he could no longer see red anymore. His mind was totally crystal clear, and he could feel his body awakening from its numbness.

"Mikey?" The said turtle glanced up to see his three brothers' overly concerned faces despite their injuries. He glanced back down at the puddle of blood just beneath him. The blood was really dark in color, almost a black-ish red.

"H-he did it..." Donnie rasped.

"What?" Leo clutched his bleeding arm tighter.

"That control serum... he got it out of his system," Donnie stated. "See all that blood he threw up? Blood should not be that dark in color..."

Mikey blinked as he glanced around finding the city in chaos.

"I-I'm so s-sorry..." He choked up tears rolling off his freckled cheeks.

"It wasn't you fault," Leo reached towards him and Mikey frowned seeing the current state each of his brothers were in. They were lucky that they were still alive, and that Mikey hadn't actually killed them.

"ET1200 has obliterated the plan of the Kraang..."

"You fool!" Mikey turned his head as Cerberus grabbed him by the throat holding him up. He could hear his bros growling.

"P-Put him down!"

"You're all too weak to do so," Demogoron chuckled lashing out his tail like a whip knocking Leo, Donnie and Raph off their feet. Mikey could hear them moaning in pain and he clawed at Cerberus' hands on his throat.

Not only was his wounded throat burning with more pain as Mikey noticed the white roll bandage getting soaked with blood as it trickled down his neck and he was having a hard time to suck in air.

"Such a foolish brother you are, Cerberus sneered. "A freak, such a disgrace. Why haven't you kill the pathetic turtle freaks? Your destiny was to destroy. This is your destiny!"

"No!" Mikey scowled. "My destiny can be whatever I want it to be, I can change my own destiny!" Mikey hissed by slightly pulling his head into his shell and bit hard onto Cerberus' clawed hand.

The lizard let out a growled shriek dropping Mikey who was glaring daggers at him and Demogoron.

"You've hurt my brothers enough..."

"Heh, you even listening to yourself? Cerberus snorted. "You're the one who did all this, not us."

"Don't listen to him!" Leo chocked out. "This isn't your fault Mikey!"

Mikey nodded as he bent over to retrieve one of his nun-chucks. He ignored the blood that coated the blade. Now was not the time for this.

"There's only one way to make this right..." He could feel his eyes go in full ninja mode.

Cerberus narrowed his eyes hissing. "You would dare to go against your brothers?"

Mikey slowly strutted forward feeling anger wash over his veins. This was nothing compared to what he felt when he was being controlled.

"And you guys aren't even my true brothers..." He screamed as he threw his blade as Cerberus rolled to the side. Mikey could sense Demogoron behind him and he swung out his leg tripping the crocodile mutant.

"You fool! You shall die!" Cerberus' tail came and slapped Mikey square in the face. The youngest grunted pinpointing his death glare at Cerberus. He could see his bros weakly getting up to their feet gaping in shock.

"We'll help you Mikey!"

"No!" Mikey threw his hand out. "You guys take care of yourselves first, this fight is only between me and my brothers." He then dashed forward ducking Cerberus' swipe and twisted around as Demogoron came upon him.

"We can't just let him fight alone!" Raph hissed.

"No Raph," Leo shook his head. "Mikey should be able to do this by himself."

"Are you nuts Fearless!?" Raph turned to glare at Leo.

"Well, Mikey is in better condition than the three of us," Donnie added. "We're barely standing as it is."

Raph scowled folding his arms clearly not buying it before he grimaced in pain.

"Why don't we patch ourselves up?" Donnie pulled out extra gaze bandages from his belt.

"Don't worry Raph," Leo grinned. "Mikey will be just fine." The three stood back tending to their injuries as Donnie held out the roll bandages before they kept briefly glancing back towards the fray of the fight.

"You are a disgrace!" Mikey yelped as he felt Cerberus' punch his arm. He growled sending a kick to Cerberus' dark plastron before he swung his foot kicking Demogorgon in the face.

"At least I know ninjutsu and you guys don't," Mikey sneered smirking. "You guys aren't even ninjas..."

The two growled in rage both lashing out their tails and Mikey felt himself being slapping in the shell before Cerberus' tail coiled around him as his nun-chuck was flung away.

"Doesn't this look familiar brother?" Cerberus chuckled his red eyes boring into Mikey's.

The youngest frowned as he struggled in Cerberus' grasp with no such avail.

"Go for the head Demogorgon, that'll kill him instantly."

Turning his head Mikey's eyes widened in fear as he saw Demogorgon pull back his large clawed hand.

He ducked his head swiftly into his shell as the hand shot forward. There was the sound of flesh being split and to his surprise, Mikey's head didn't hurt, not even the slightest.

He popped his head out of his shell to see Demogorgon staring at his clawed hand that was tinted with blood in complete shock. He turned his head seeing Cerberus and that's when he finally realized what had happened.

Cerberus' face was covered with bloody claw marks. The blood was of a dark rich color.

"You fool!" Cerberus let out of Mikey as he leapt to strangle Demogorgon. Mikey blinked watching the two quarrel before Cerberus slapped Demogorgon across the face as he faced Mikey.

"It's that bastards fault!" Demogoron growled pointing at Mikey. The two soon ganged up on Mikey who picked up his nun-chuck as he lashed out at the two his convertible blade slicing across their skins.

"AGH!" Cerberus howled as Mikey noticed blood seeping from his neck and throat. Demogorgon suffered through the same injuries and Mikey came to the conclusion that his blade had cut across their throats. Their necks were bleeding profoundly, and Mikey noticed them staggering upon their legs.

"We shall never back down!" Demogorgon hissed.

"You..." Cerberus hissed. "Pathetic brother... you are going to die..." The two both leapt at Mikey at the same time swinging out their deadly claws.

Mikey's fast reflexives made him dodge in time, however, he gasped in uttermost horror as the two monsters collided against each other. A loud gasp echoed across the burnt air as Mikey stared with disbelief at the two.

Both of Cerberus and Demogorgon's claws were embedded into each other's throats. There's no way that the two were going to survive that.

Mikey could see the claws penetrate the skin completely, it had gone through the back of the throat.

Both claws retracted back, and blood instantly poured from their throats. It almost looked like their throats had exploded from inside out. It was just a matter of time that their life would falter.

The two howled dragging themselves towards Mikey gagging and thrashing.

Mikey stepped back out from their reach as they collapsed against the roof coughing and sputtering as their eyes rolled back and their bodies went limp. They looked completely dead by the looks of it. Their eyes were lifeless, just staring openly and their plastrons weren't rising with any breath.

Mikey felt like gagging, the entire rooftop was almost coated completely in blood. It wasn't just Cerberus and Demogorgon's blood but also his brothers.

He noticed Raph walk forward to kick the two bodies over the edge of the rooftop as they landed into an open giant trash can.

"Mikey..." He felt a hand touch his shoulder as he was shoved into a warm embrace. He glanced up seeing Leo hugging him tightly against his plastron.

The youngest turtle's body shook as he pressed himself closer against Leo. He pressed his cheek against Leo's plastron listening to his heartbeat. It was different than Raph's... More of a calm rhythmic beating. He noticed Leo's confusion on his face for a split second before he met Raph's gaze who was scowling at him.

"Why is he doing that you?" Mikey could hear Raph growl. "He always did that to me, and to me only!"

Leo chuckled his arms tightening around Mikey comfortably. "You telling us something... some sort of secret Raph?"

I closed my eyes as I could hear Raph growling as I felt content and safe in Leo's arms. I always felt safe whenever I was in one of my brother's arms.

"Uh guys..." Donnie just had to break the moment. "I know that we're having a moment here, but the city still is in chaos..."

Mikey lifted his head as Leo grinned down at him before letting him go as he turned around.

Mikey frowned sadly with guilt as he glanced around. Fire was still burning everywhere... and the Kraang were stampeding down the streets and screams were still ringing out through the air.

The youngest could feel Raph's emerald irises on him. An arm wrapped around his shoulder pulling him against his side. Mikey tried to be careful not to budge Raph's wrapped up injuries.

"This ain't your fault Mikey..." Raph whispered.

"B-but... it was..." Tears spilled from the usually bright baby blues.

"Mikey..." Raph grasped his grin tilted his head up. "This never was your fault bro... Believe that..."

"Yeah Mikey, Raph's right," Donnie grinned patting Mikey's shoulder.

"We can still fix this," Leo turned around to face Mikey. "There's still a chance to save those people."

"B-but..." Mikey protested. "A-aren't you guys like... too weak to go and fight?"

"We're okay Mikey," Donnie grinned. "At least for right now."

"It won't matter anyway," Leo grinned as he put a finger under Mikey's chin. "Cause you're here... that's all we need..."

Mikey grinned as he blinked trying to bat away his tears and found that Donnie had reached over to wipe off his tears.

"This never was your destiny Mikey... Never think that..."

"Thanks D," Mikey grinned as the three grinned back at him. "You're sure right about that... My destiny is whatever I want it to be, I can always change my destiny," Mikey glanced up at Raph's face grinning widely.

Leo nodded "You ready to save the city?"

"You bet I am?" Mikey chuckled. "My destiny is not about destroying this world. My destiny is to..." He trailed off thinking for a moment before he let out a laugh a wide grin nearly splitting his face in half. "My destiny is to protect and save New York City, with my brothers by side..."

The three older brothers let out a chuckle each rubbing Mikey's head fondly.

"What did we ever do to deserve such a brother like you?"

"You just couldn't avoid such a cute thing like me?" Mikey jabbed a finger to his plastron.

The three laughed and shook their heads.

"Alright, let's go save New York City ninjas!" Leo pointed out his katana blades.

Mikey turned around to grasp his other bloody nun-chuck and couldn't help himself from staring at it.

"Here," Donnie pulled out another roll gauze wiping off the blood. "Don't want that horrible reminder do we? It's all in the past now Mikey..."

"Let's go guys! We have not a single second to waste ninjas!"

The youngest followed after his bros. Even though, they weren't able to run so well Mikey still kept up with them. Together they attacked the Kraang droids and Mikey scared many off as they realized who he was and had seen the two dead bodies left laying upon that one rooftop until they were dumped into that trash can.

Mikey scowled as he twisted around and used his fist to punch into one Kraang droid's face.

"You think you can control me with your fate for my destiny? Well, guess what... My destiny is to save NEW YORK!" He threw out his nun-chuck blade impaling many droids as he threw them as they smashed against the side of the building and some were flung into the burning homes that were on the verge of collapsing.

"Kraang retreat! Retreat!" The droids all gathered quickly disappearing through some portal.

"Good job Mikey," Leo rested a hand onto Mikey's shoulder.

"Yeah bro," Raph grinned panting as he tried to gather himself completely. "Awesome job, you showed that Kraang droid how's it done."

"Yeah," Mikey smirked. "And every Kraang droid that I see I'll punch them in the face."

"Well, there's only one thing left to do," Donnie pointed towards the raging flames. "We're going to have to put out all that fire..."

A wet drop splat onto Mikey's head who glanced up as more started to fall from the sky.

"Or... maybe not..." Donnie grinned.

"Looks like the rain will do the job for us," Leo grinned. He glanced around to see people everywhere. "We should at least try to help everyone."

"We don't want to be seen Leo," Raph scowled.

"We already have been Raph," Leo advised. "People were just watching us fight off the Kraang... Didn't you notice them?"

Mikey grinned as he pointed down ahead. "Yeah dude, they're cheering for us!"

The three glanced down the street to see people cheering and many shouting out in relief and joy.

"Well, let's finish the rest of the job ninjas."

"AWW YEAH! BOOYAKASHA!"

The three went about their ways helping out people to save them from rubble and inside the burning homes and yet while rain was starting to pour calming down the raging fire.

Mikey had rescued a little baby as he dived out from the house before the planks of wood could collapse on top of him.

"Oh, my goodness!" A woman cried running up to Mikey as he held out the baby. "My baby!"

The youngest turtle grinned as the woman cried hugging the little baby close to her chest. "I can't express how thankful I am..." She glanced up at Mikey reaching out to touch his shoulder. "Whatever you are giant turtle man... thank so much for rescuing my baby."

"No problemo."

Mikey gasped suddenly as the woman hugged him tightly burying her head into his shoulder.

"Thank you so much..."

The orange masked turtle nodded as the woman pulled away and another little boy ran up to her side grasping her leg.

"You look so cool turtle man!" The young boy let go of the woman as Mikey had assumed she was his mother. He grasped Mikey's foot beaming widely up above him. "You were so cool! You were like a superhero!"

Mikey couldn't help but to laugh.

"I hardly ever see a turtle like you... If saving people is what you do... Then how come we hardly ever see you?"

"Well, uh..." Mikey rubbed his neck bashfully and yet was careful of his bandage.

"You should do this more turtle man," the woman grinned. "Saving people seems like a destiny that suits you."

"Oh, thanks," Mikey grinned.

"What's your name turtle man?" The boy asked.

"Michelangelo, or Mikey..."

"Well, we own you lots Michelangelo," the woman grinned as the took the little boy's hand. "I'll never forget what you've done to save my little baby..."

"Bye turtle man!" The little boy waved as the mother walked off away from the chaos of the burnt home.

Mikey grinned as a warmth seemed to swell in the pit of his gut. Saving people... His destiny... This pleasure was nothing compared to one of killing... Saving people... doing good...

"Well, looks like we took care of everything," Leo appeared beside Mikey as the three gathered all around. "We finished our job ninjas... Let's head back home..."

Mikey nodded as he followed his bros towards the manhole cover as heavy rain started to pour from up above. Just as Mikey's head was to disappear underneath the manhole cover he saw that woman standing out in the street with that little boy. She was holding her baby gingerly mouthing a grateful thank you while the little boy was waving at him.

The orange masked turtle grinned before waving back before he fully disappeared underneath the manhole cover and down into the sewers following after his bros back towards the lair.

The moment that had all entered the lair and made their way into the lab Mikey's brothers had each collapsed against the floor in such exhaustion.

"You dudes okay?" Mikey asked worriedly.

"Yeah, just... *Huff* Worn out..." Donnie let out a ragged breath.

"I'm sorry you guys are hurt..." Mikey started and yelped in surprise as Raph pulled him down against his plastron.

"Enough with the apologizing Mikey..."

"Everything that happened today was not your fault..." Leo grinned weakly as he patted Mikey's head fondly.

"My sons?" Master Splinter entered the room seeing his sons all sprawled against the floor in a heap.

"We're too weak to move Sensei," Donnie rubbed his head nervously.

"I can clearly see that my son..." He turned his direction towards Raph who was holding Mikey.

"Michelangelo?"

Mikey glanced up as Master Splinter kneeled down to be more at eye level. The orange masked turtle gasped before springing from Raph's arms into Sensei hugging him tightly. He couldn't help but to ramble on what had recently occurred, he told Master Splinter everything, the fight and everything that had happened.

"It's alright Michelangelo," Master Splinter wrapped his arms around his youngest as Mikey started to shake and sob as he clutched onto his robe. "I know that this may be hard for you to handle my son, but always know that we're all here for you. We're all a family here, we'll all support you."

"Yeah, just because we aren't brothers by blood," Donnie added as Mikey lifted his head to face the genius. "That doesn't mean that we aren't brothers... In fact, brothers don't need to be related by blood..."

"Brothers can be bound by a bond," Leo interrupted finishing off for Donnie.

Mikey grinned as he saw his bros struggle to get upon their feet.

"Woah dudes, should you be like resting?

"Nah," Raph stood up grasping Mikey's arm pulling him away from Sensei and into his hold "I would much rather have a time like this..." Mikey grinned pressing his head once more to Raph's plastron listening to his heartbeat. "Ha," Raph smirked at Donnie and Leo. "You dorks have never really realized how Mikey can calm down just by listening to someone's heartbeat."

"What?" Leo's eye twitched.

"Did you just call us dorks?" Donnie scowled angrily.

"Yupp," Raph smirked as he glanced down seeing Mikey's eyes close intently listening to his heartbeat. "Now he's latched onto me..."

"Oh yeah?" Leo smirked stalking towards Raph. "We'll see about that..."

"Oh no ya don't!" Raph brought an arm around Mikey carrying him bridal style before dashing towards the cot inside the lab.

Mikey could hear his bros growling as Raph leapt onto something and Mikey opened his eyes seeing Raph laying on the cot with him still in his hold and his eyes widened seeing the glares of his two other brothers up above him.

"He isn't only yours Raph..."

"You sure about that?' Raph responded smirking as his arms tightened around Mikey.

"You didn't even want him in the first place remember?" Leo smirked wickedly.

"You did not just say that..." Raph scowled angrily. "Of course, I wanted him in the first place."

Mikey yelped as Leo threw himself on the other side of the cot ripping him away from Raph's grasp.

"I can't believe that you kept such a secret like this from us for fifteen years Raph..." Leo scowled as he gently pressed Mikey's head against his plastron.

Mikey let out another sigh and groaned as he felt someone tugging on his body.

"Give him back Fearless! I was the first one that he latched onto me like that! Ever since he was a baby!"

"Why do you have to have such a sweet bond like that?" Donnie asked bitterly. "We all want to have the same."

"Guys," Mikey groaned lifting his head from Leo's plastron. "Why are you all fighting over me?"

"Because you're so precious," Leo's arms squeezed around him causing Mikey to blush at his understatement.

"It's true Mikey..."

"Okay, okay!" Mikey shook his head bashfully trying to hide his embarrassed face. "How about we all just lay here together on the cot?"

Raph let out a huff and sighed and Mikey could feel the bed dent once more as Donnie climbed in onto the other side of Raph.

"You know..." Mikey beamed brightly. "You guys are the best brothers in the entire world."

"And that's why we don't deserve such a precious baby brother like you," Leo grinned down at him rubbing his head fondly.

"Yeah, never change Mikey, you'll always be our brother no matter what..." Donnie grinned.

"You know what?" Mikey reached out his arms desperately towards Donnie. "I've already listened to Leo and Raph's heartbeat and now I want Donnie..."

Leo's hold loosened, and Mikey had to crawl over Raph to get to Donnie on the edge of the other side of the cot. Mikey smiled as he settled against Donnie's plastron pressing his head against the plastron listening to Donnie's heartbeat.

Donnie could feel a lump form in his throat as his cheeks turned red. He noticed Leo and Raph both smirking at him and he scowled at them his face turning red with embarrassment.

"Stop that...you know how I feel about those faces you're making..." He stopped abruptly as Mikey make some cooing sound and he froze glancing down at Mikey. "It's like holding a baby all over again..." Donnie whispered grinning widely.

"Yeah, it's nice a feeling," Raph draped his arms behind his head. "It makes you feel all warm and fuzzy inside."

"Y-yeah..." Donnie drawled. The three sat there relaxing and Leo's eyes suddenly shot open as he realized that Sensei was still standing in the lab.

"Oh uh... Sensei... uh..."

"Don't fret my son," Master Splinter held out a paw. "Just enjoy this moment. For the sweet moments are the ones that stay the longest."

Leo grinned as Sensei came over to rub Mikey's shell before kissing the dome of his head and pulling back.

"I'm so lucky to deserve a son like you Michelangelo."

Mikey hummed in response though he was already half asleep.

"Just rest my son, heal up those injuries, not physically but also mentally and emotionally." With that, he turned to leave the lab before softly closing the giant lab doors.

The brothers were sound asleep each seemingly exhausted from the overly stressed day that messed with their anxiety. They were all still alive, they were all going to be okay... They hadn't failed... They even managed to at least save the city...

Mikey smacked his lips tiredly as he opened his eyes feeling Donnie's heartbeat against his cheek.

Each of his brothers' heartbeats were different. Leo's was calm and Raph's was strong and Donnie's... it sort of sounded like soft music... well, at least that's what Mikey thought it felt like... He lifted his head grinning at his bros that were all sound asleep.

Slowly, he crawled out of Donnie's hold onto Raph settling himself onto Raph's plastron laying his head down to listen to that strong heartbeat that he had grown accustomed to.

He could feel Raph shift as he wrapped his arms around Mikey pulling him closer as he gave him a kiss on his forehead.

Mikey blinked in shock staring up at Raph's face.

"If you ever tell anyone I'll beat the green off ya," Raph whispered even with his eyes closed.

Chuckling Mikey laid his head back down. "Your secret is safe with me Raph."

The youngest let out a sigh as he mumbled a few words that rung through his mind. "My destiny is to protect and save New York... Help people... with my brothers by side... my true brothers after all... and this is where I belong..."

"That's true little brother..." Leo suddenly whispered surprising Mikey as he opened his eyes seeing Leo snuggled against Raph's side who let out a grunt as Leo threw an arm around Mikey's shell. Donnie on the other side did the same and Mikey could feel Donnie also rubbing his head. Leo and Donnie's plastron were also touching each side of Mikey's arm and the youngest could feel their heartbeats pounding through his skin at the same time as his head was pressed against Raph's plastron listening to his heartbeat.

There was nothing in the world that could describe the joy and the fuzzy feeling that bloomed across Mikey's plastron. He didn't have to be tied by blood to be brothers, but they were tied with a bond. Only a bond that brothers would share.

Mikey could feel all three heart beats against his skin, and he closed his eyes feeling sleep overtake him in his content position.

"I love ya dudes... You guys are the best brothers that I could ever ask for..."

"And we could never ask for a better brother than you..." Donnie mumbled.

"Our precious little Otouto," Leo whispered.

"Love ya baby bro..."

Mikey grinned letting a content sigh before he fell off into a dreamless sleep. At least he was still here, with his family, his brothers, everything that he could ever ask for. As for his destiny... He could always manage to change his own destiny... and the new one he had found... felt right... This was where he belonged.


End file.
